


Angels and Deamons

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakuhida - Freeform, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, PeinKo, SasoDei - Freeform, ZetTobi, ZetsuTobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: While in college Hidan discovers so many new things, like love, friendship, and Jashinism just to name a few ;). KakuHida.





	1. “Have a good day, and remember god is watching you.”

“Have a good day, and remember god is watching you.” The pastor said as he released the congregation. Hidan was ready to get out of here. He had been at church all day and now was the time to break. Hidan wished he could work today, but his mother made him take Sundays off. It was against the church policies to work on Sunday, if you didn’t have too. Hidan didn’t like the church; it’s strict rules and way of doing things.

Hidan hurried out to the parking lot. He couldn't wait to strip out of this suit and tie. He hated Sundays and he hated dressing up.

“Hidan.” His mother, Hitomi, called after him. He was at the car waiting to go home. “You didn’t say bye to the bishop. You can’t rush out to the car.”

“Can we go, damn.” Hidan cursed under his breath. If his mother were to hear him say that word, no doubt he would be dealt with. She would probably take him inside to chat with the priest.

“Not until you come say bye to bishop Seinaru.” His mom crossed her arms in her pink skirt and white top. She didn’t play when it came to church. She participated in every bake sale, party, and any event the church was having. She always tried to volunteer Hidan to do everything. He was so happy when he started working, that way he had an excuse.

Hidan walked back to the church entrance and he went to go say bye to a man who probably didn’t know he existed. Hidan’s mother followed him to make sure he did what she asked. Hidan couldn’t stand how annoying she was being. He was eighteen; he could do things for himself.

Hidan stood in line behind all the ass-kissing members to tell the bishop goodbye. He was about fifth in line, so it took a while. The people in line wanted guidance and they needed help.

The woman in the front of the line was having trouble with her husband's hours being cut. She was a stay at home mother, and she had two kids who were in middle school. Hidan had a quick solution “Get off your ass and go get a job.” She begins to cry and Hidan could shoot himself in the line right then and there.

She takes five more minutes of time before the pastor prays with her.

The next people in line just want to speak to him about sex problems. Hidan rolled his eyes. He’s not a damn sex therapist. Then after the few more minutes Hidan finally gets to speak with the priest.

“Hello.” He said. “How are you?”

“Fine. Hello.” Hidan tried his best to fake smile. He looked nice in a black suit with a red tie, and his silver hair was slicked back on his head.

“So how can I help you?” Seinaru asked.

“My mother thinks I should talk to you.” Hidan said. “She just wanted me to say hello before we left, and I accomplished that.”

“Well… let me pray for you.” He said. He grabbed Hidan’s hands, and Hidan wanted to tug back, but he didn’t want to be rude. The priest closed his eyes and so did Hidan, and they began to pray about life. “God protect this young man.” The pastor ended the prayer and Hidan gave him a weak smile.

Hidan walked away and out to the car. “Are you satisfied.” He asked as they made it into the car.

“See, don't you feel better.” His mom started the car up.

“Yeah.” Hidan lied as she pulled off. He didn't feel like anything happened. He had prayed and then that was that.

“Good.” She said. “So what do you want for dinner? I was thinking. Maybe we should go to a restaurant.”

“Sure.” Hidan looked out the window. He was shocked she had considered a restaurant. It had been ages since that eaten out. Although there way something else on his mind. Going to church lately had not been the same. When he was younger. He liked to go to get out of the house, but lately he didn't like going. He was so indifferent to the words the pastor was speaking. He didn't think he was interested in Christianity any longer.

“You're going to college soon.” Hitomi said. “So we need to get as much god in you as possible Hidan. I won't be there when you're off and you know I would hope you still go to church. They have one there, you know.”

“I’m going to be in the city.” Hidan said. “Which is less than thirty minutes away.” Hidan couldn’t wait to go college. He could finally get away from his mother. That was about four days away and it was going to be so perfect. He could see what the world had to offer, except this god forsaken snooty town.

He couldn’t wait to get to the city. He had only been there three times in his life, and all three of them were because the church went to the other church there. The city was alive and the people there seemed loose and they had fun.

“Can I get new clothes?” Hidan asked his mother. His mother wouldn’t allow him to wear the clothes everyone else was wearing. The closest thing he had to jeans were khakis, which were getting a little old.

“I don’t want you to spend the money you saved at your job on clothes.” Hitomi said. “Are you crazy? Look at you, you look like a nice young man, not one of these knuckleheads that run around with sagging pants.”

“Why can’t I wear some nice jeans?” Hidan said.

“Because I want my son to look like a young man, not a hooligan.” She said. “You see I don’t wear jeans.”

“That’s because the church says you shouldn’t wear jeans, which is stupid?” Hidan said. “Clothes are clothes, dammit.”

She hits Hidan in the mouth. “Don’t ever called the church teachings stupid.” She warned. “You need to repent, or you’re going to hell.”

“God forgive me.” Hidan said. “You happy, huh?”

“Good.” She continued down the street. “So what do you think will be good for dinner?”

“How about seafood?” Hidan asked.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Hitomi smiled.

Hidan couldn’t wait to get out of here and when he got to college there was no way in hell he was going to church every Sunday. He couldn’t wait for freedom. He was going to take his shackles of and dance like the maniac he was.

(BREAK)

Dinner with Hidan’s mother was nice. Hidan got to talk to her, and he got to learn a little more about her time in college. She never really spoke about it, but it turned out that she was on the soccer team. She said she used to love soccer and she would play everyday.

She also talked about why she joined the church. She had joined just before Hidan’s father left her. She didn’t think much of the church, and went periodically. But she came back more often after Hidan’s dad left. Hidan knew that was a hard time for her and him. He was five when his dad left. She had never been the same. Hidan didn’t even recall his mother dating anyone after his father.

Hidan had packed most of his room up, so it was mostly boxes. He couldn’t wait to head off to college. The time was almost here, and he had only four more days to go. He had to go to church on Wednesday, and that would be his final service for a long time. On Wednesday they were having a special service for all the kids who will be leaving for college.

Hidan began to pack some of his clothes up. He just had what he needed for the next few day, which were his work clothes and two pairs of regular clothes. He was so close to freedom, he could taste it.

Hidan closed his door and got on his phone. He didn’t have anyone to text because he didn’t have any friends, but he enjoyed watching stuff on Internet. His mother wouldn't let him watch certain things on the TV and she could see everything because it was on the downstairs TV, but with his phone and the Wi-Fi, he could watch other things besides, Grey’s Anatomy.

He could watch shows with witch and warlocks, because his mother said magic was of the devil and he could watch murder shows that his mother said ruined the mind. He went on YouTube and began to watch some funny fail videos. He had to laugh into his pillow, so his mother wouldn’t be alerted.

He had to work for eight hours at the fast food place tomorrow, but he didn’t care.

He then progressed into watching fail videos all night. He found it hilarious to see people hurt themselves or fall.

When one o’clock came he was ready to go to bed. So he had one more thing to watch, which was porn. Hidan enjoyed porn, the gay kind preferably, although he did enjoy the occasional two men and one woman. Where the guys were Bi.

Then that was the other problem, his church thought gay people were of the devil. Hidan had to hide the fact that he found men attractive. She would kill him if she found out.

He turned on one and grabbed his manhood. He knew according to the church this was wrong, one was not supposed to pleasure themself, and one was not supposed to watch pornography. Hidan didn’t care. The people at the church couldn’t take care of his problem.

He found a nice porn with a hot blonde who claimed to be a straight jock and another black haired jock. The black haired jock was jacking off in the shower and the blonde got turned on. Then they had sex.

Hidan remembered when he first discovered porn. He thought the ones with women were boring and they didn’t do much for him, but the ones with me were everything.

Hidan began to stroke his manhood lightly. He tilted his head back and he made small grunts. Damn, it felt so damn good. Hidan began to get more into it as he watch the blonde suck on the other jocks big dick. He spread his legs apart and the air under the covers ran over his entrance. Hidan sucked on his finger and found his spot.

“Shit.” Hidan groaned as he looked up to the ceiling. “Fuck.” He sighed as he kept going. He wiggled his finger around looking for his sweet spot, and the jocks on his phone were now rimming each other. “Fuck..mmmm…” Hidan groaned lightly so his mother wouldn't hear.

Hidan wiggled further with his finger and he was so close. He found his spot and he hit it over and over again. He made muffled moans and then he turned his head to watch the guy go at it. Now they were fucking and the black haired one was pounding the blonde one.

Hidan arched his back and pulled the covers down so he wouldn’t soil them. With two more strokes he came all over himself, the cum shooting all over his stomach.

“Dammit.” Hidan rolled out of the bed and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off. He cut the porn off and put on his clothes. Then he drifted back off to sleep.

(BREAK)

Hidan walked into work feeling pretty lazy. He had driven here, and he had almost fallen asleep five times at the wheel. he decided that if he ever worked early enough, he would never stay up till almost two in the morning. Hidan got there twenty minutes early, so he ordered something. He got a breakfast sandwich, a sausage egg and cheese biscuit, a hash brown, and a glass of orange juice.

Hidan grabbed his food and sat in the corner away from all the other customers. People liked to ask him questions while he was off the clock, and he hated that.

Hidan actually hated this place and all of it’s greasy filthy food, but he couldn’t stop eating it. He was so happy he was going to college, or else he would’ve gained so much weight here. He had been keeping it off so far, by avoiding the food, but it was so hard, especially since they give you a discount.

After Hidan ate his food, he looked at his phone and he had two minutes till he had to work. So he got up and headed over to clock in. He had to wait till his time, which was 8:00 but it was 7:58, because they were super anal about clocking in early. Hidan hated when that bitch ass manager, Nekobaa, was working, and he knew she was today. That bitch was annoying as fuck.

“You have to wait, now clock back out.” She would tell him when he clocked in even a minute early.

Hidan tapped his leg as he waited for the clock to change, and then it was moving too slow. So when that fat bitch turned around Hidan went straight for clocking in. He did it real fast, so he got an extra minute, which meant extra money, but not that much. So Hidan decided later he would clock out late, so that way he can get an extra five minutes.

When the clock turned eight, he approached the manager. “Where do I go?”

“Back and cash out.” She said as she looked at the schedule. “Be nice today too, because we are trying to be more friendly, and from what I hear, you’re not so nice.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Hidan rolled his eyes. He couldn’t wait to get the fuck out here. Thursday was his last day, and then he would never see this place again, until winter break of course.

(BREAK)

So this is my Hidan story!!! :) I hope you like it :) Please leave a nice review :)


	2. "This kush or whatever the kids are calling it."

Work was long and hard, and Hidan was grateful for that thirty-minute break. He decided since he was here, he might as well eat here again. It was unhealthy, but addictive. Hidan approached the counter and looked over the menu. He had been staring at the items all day, on the screen, but he had not come to an idea of what he wanted.

This is my “last” day here; I can be unhealthy if I want.

He looked at the chicken sandwiches then to the burgers and debated which one would be better. Then he looked at the chicken wraps, damn there was so much to choose from. The list seemed endless and Hidan had yet to figure out what he wanted to do. It was his “last” day, so he had to get something good, right.

“Can I help you Hidan.” Moegi came up to the counter, eager to take his order.

“I’m still looking.” Hidan said

“Well maybe the woman behind you can go?” Moegi said and pointed behind Hidan. Behind Hidan was a long line and Hidan was sure as hell not going to have to wait in that line. “You can go after her?”

“No. I’m on break and I’m not waiting for that old bitch to order.” Hidan said to Moegi. The old woman didn’t catch what was said, but the man behind her did.

“What did you just call her?” He spoke up for the old woman.

“I didn’t say anything. I’m trying to order my food. Don’t talk to me.” Hidan shot back at the man who had to be about in his forties.

“You work here with an attitude like that?” The man frowned.

“No...I’m on break so technically I don’t work here at the moment.” Hidan said. “Now can I order my food?”

“You’re a little bitch, calling my grandmother a name like that.” The man said. “I should come to the front of the line and whoop yo ass.”

“You know what…” Hidan tried to calm himself down; he could lose his job if he said what he wanted to say. Hidan took a deep breath and tried to think. His mother would say ‘Hidan honey, do like the good lord would do, bless those that come against you. For in the bible it says “Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who mistreat you. If someone slaps you on one cheek, turn to them the other also. If someone takes your coat, do not withhold your shirt from them. Give to everyone who asks you, and if anyone takes what belongs to you, do not demand it back.’ “I’m just going to order a number four with grilled chicken and a large fry. Also the cookies and I need to get a half.” Hidan paid for his food.

“That’s right pay for your food and shut up.” Hidan heard the guy mumble as he walked away from the line. That was it. He had it.

Fuck that damned scripture… Hidan approached the guy and pulled his ear to him. “You know what you little fuck...you and your little shitty catheter bag wearing granny can kiss my ass and if you want to go. When your fat ass gets finished eating let’s take it outside.”

When Hidan didn’t get a response walked over to the drinking fountain, while. Hidan didn’t understand the Christian life? Who in the hell would turn to the other cheek to an asswipe like that? He felt sometimes you had to get bold with people so they know you aren’t playing with them, and it was Hidan’s last day here so doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

Hidan had been trying to keep his anger under control when he was younger. That was probably why no one wanted to play with him when he was a kid. He had a known temper and he would flip desk on a whim. ‘God doesn’t like that.’ His mother would say.

‘Why doesn’t he like you, that’s why you aren’t rich.’ Hidan would tell his mother back. He would receive a spanking after that.

Hidan filled his cup up with orange pop and put on a lid. When his number was called he grabbed his food. He clocked out after that because he wasn’t going to clock out when you had to wait thirty minutes to get food, then your break would be over. He clocked out after he received the food, although he had to sneak and do it.

He sat alone in a corner of the store. He pulled out his phone and a pair of headphones. He began to watch more fail videos. He felt like a junkie, but he couldn’t pass by on a chance to watch hilarious fail videos. There’s no other joy in life than to watch people get fucked up.

“Hi.” Hidan looked up from his food to see Karui. She was just in the back taking orders with him. She had been sent on break too. Damn, now Hidan had to hear her talk for thirty minutes.

“Hello.” Hidan said. “How can I help you?”

She sat down. “I am so tired of being on my feet all day, and today is your last day. You enjoying it so far?”

“Huh?” Hidan pulls his headphones out.

“I said are you enjoying your last day.” She took a bite into a burger and Hidan sighed. He knew he would have to participate in conversation.

“It was fine.” Hidan said. “You’ve been with me the entire day.” Hidan frowned. She didn’t remember that they had been in the booth and she had been talking his ear off about shitty customers.

“Right?” She said. “You know sometimes I forget.”

“Forget. You were talking to be the entire day.” Hidan said. Stupid god damned bitch…

(BREAK)

After work Hidan changed and headed to dinner with his mother. They were going out for the third time this week, which was surprising to Hidan. He had to drive to meet her there and she said she was coming from work.

Hidan had made it there and parked next to his mother’s car. They were going to a pizza parlor. Hidan hated what he had on. He was wearing old men khaki pants and a polo shirt. He hated his attire, and it was because his mother won’t let him wear regular clothes. But Hidan had put money away, so as soon as he got away from her, he was getting new clothes.

He walked inside and the hostess took him to his mother.

“You look so nice.” She said. He ran smiled and she actually looked nice today. She had on a red skirt and a white button up. “So how are you?”

“I’m fine.” Hidan sat down in the booth across from his mother.

“So I was thinking it was time I was honest with you.” She said. “You know I’ve always felt so bad about not being able to put you in a private religious school.” She had a frown on her face. “I just...I felt horrible. You didn’t have to nicest things growing up, when you were seven they called child services because you kept wearing the same thing over and over. I was working and in school then.”

Hidan felt a little bad for his mother. He just thought she was a bitch, who happened to go to church on Sundays.

“So I wanted you to have the best, but I think we did okay, thank god. Without god Hidan I don’t think I would’ve made it in those years when your father left.” She said. “I mean it was so hard, with me in school and trying to raise you. I’m glad you didn’t have a child at seventeen. My mother and father wanted to kill me after I told them I was pregnant. They disowned me, and I lived with your father, who was twenty one at the time.”

“Were grandpa and grandma religious?” Hidan has never met his grandparents because his mom said they didn’t have a good relationship.

“Deeply. That’s why they kicked me out. They said it was wrong to have premarital sex and get pregnant. So they told me to get out, and I did.” She said.

“So how did you and dad make it?” Hidan asked. Hidan actually felt sorry for his mother. Her parents disowned her because she had a kid at seventeen. Who would do something like that?

“It was hard, but we did it. Then he went and cheated on me.” She said. “Next thing I know he’s running off with someone else.”

“Sorry.” Hidan said.

“No don’t apologize. It’s my past. Anyways god blessed me with something better, you, and look at us now. I have a good job and you’ve grown into a decent young man without your dad.” She said.

The waiter came and interrupted. “Can I get you guys something to drink?”

“Oh yes I’ll have a crème soda.” Hitomi said.

“I’ll take a cherry lemonade.” Hidan said.

The waiter nodded and left.

Hidan wondered about his mother. So she wasn’t always this Christian and respectable woman. “So how did you get back into the church?”

“Oh I got back into it because I just needed to feel something after your father left me. I had to do something and I couldn’t afford therapy, so I went to our church one day and I fell in love with the place. I can’t say I’ve ever been happier, although I’m sad that you’re leaving me.”

“I’ll only be a while away.” Hidan said.

“Well okay. There are people there that will try and break you, but you don’t let them. You stay strong in your values. You have yourself when you go in and when you come out you better not lose yourself.” Hitomi said. “I never stayed at college in a dorm, but from what I’ve seen there’s a lot of people there. There’s even spawns of Satan. People that worship the devil. Also don’t let those gays fool you. Those people are not good people.”

“What?” Hidan looked at her questionably. “What’s wrong with gay people?”

“Those people are sinners.” She said. “God doesn’t like men who sleep with men and women who sleep with women. Look our church excommunicates people like that. If you are gay you must take a vow of chastity and try to turn away from that life.”

“I’m not gay.” Hidan knew he liked guys but he wasn’t going to tell his mother that. He was going to let her find out when he brought one home.

“I know Hidan.” She said. “I was just saying.”

“Okay.” Hidan said.

The waiter came back with their drink and took their order.

(BREAK)

Hidan woke from his sleep all excited. He was finally getting the fuck out here. He was getting away from this shitty town and going into the wonderful city. He couldn’t wait to see his college. He had only seen online pictures. He couldn’t go to orientation because mom had a church conference and he wasn’t going alone.

“Hidan are you ready?” His mother asked from down in the kitchen.

“Almost.” Hidan was just putting together his last bag. Most of his stuff was in the car already. Hidan looked around his room one last time. Goodbye stupid mother fuckin’ house. I’m outta this bitch.

Hidan ran down the stairs and out of the door.

“Someone is in a rush.” His mother said from the kitchen. She followed him out to the car.

Hidan got into his car and his mother got in hers. Hidan stuff couldn’t fit in his car, so they had to take separate ones, and his mother was leaving his car up there with him. He was happy because he could listen to the popular music. With his mother, he had to stay on the Christian radio.

“Listening to that will send you right to hell.” She would say. “I don’t know why people would want to just listen to a bunch of people talking about who has the most money, cash, or gets the most sex anyway. See they’re bad influence and Hidan you better not bring a child in the door of my house without a wife.”

Hidan found the last part interesting. Hidan had always thought his mother and father were married, but they weren’t. His mother had lied to him when he was younger.

Hidan couldn't wait to get the hell out here, although he couldn’t drive fast because his mother was in front of him. His mother drove like an old lady. She loved paying attention to speed signs, and she also loved to yield to the right away.

When they finally made it to the school, Hidan was excited, although the only thing that bugged him was the four-roommate deal. He had to share a room with four other people. They had a washer and dryer in their room though. Also they have their own kitchen, but separate bathrooms. Hidan was not eager to share a room with four other strangers, but anything was better than being at home with his mother.

They had to go to housing where they received their key. Hidan found out he was in building A room 404 bed space C which meant he was on the fourth floor room four. With the help of two delivery carts they were able to get most of the stuff to Hidan’s room on the first trip.

Hidan was shocked when he opened the door to see he was the only one there. His other roommates had yet to arrive. Hidan unlocked the key to his dorm and he smiled when he saw that he had an entire bedroom, with a desk and a closet.

“This is nice, but the walls are painfully thin.” His mother said. “I can hear conversations through the walls. Don’t they think you guys want privacy.”

Hidan and his mother finished getting the stuff the car and were trying to set Hidan’s room up.

“So can we pray?” His mother grabbed Hidan’s hands. “We need to pray that everything will be okay.”

“Alright.” Hidan sighed.

“Close your eyes.” She bowed her head. “Dear god, I coming to you and asking you to keep my little boy safe. God please keep him out of trouble and god please steer him away from drugs alcohol, sex, homosexuals and lesbians, this kush or whatever the kids are calling it, prostitutes, strippers, and everything else that’s ungodly. God please protect my baby. AMEN.”

“Amen.” Hidan said.

“Now let’s get this room together.” She said.

(BREAK)

Well that’s all for this chapter. Next chapter we get the roommates and hopefully Hidan’s mother likes them XD

Guest: Thanks so much for the review! :) I really appreciate your support. I hoped you liked this chapter ;) BTW Thanks for the score ;)


	3. “You better use this TV to watch the church channel on Sundays because the devil lurks on campus.”

“You better use this TV to watch the church channel on Sundays because the devil lurks on campus.” Hitomi said as she put Hidan’s TV on his dresser. They had finally finished putting all of Hidan’s things together. It took a while and Hidan had yet to unpack all of his clothes. They only got the big thing. Mom said Hidan could do the rest himself. She said she wasn’t going to fold his clothes; he was old enough to take responsibility for his actions.

“Yes mom.” Hidan said. He didn’t know if he’d watch church on Sunday, but he didn't know he wasn’t going to one until he went back home. He was tired of going to church. He had went there too much at home.

“Good.” She sat down in a chair.

“Oh so you’re not leaving?” Hidan asked.

She shook her head ‘no.’ “Not until your roommates get here. You think I’m going to leave you alone with a bunch of strangers.”

“Oh I should’ve known better Hidan mumbled as he began to fold his clothes up. He was hoping all of his roommates were fun. He didn’t want to have any assholes as roommates. He hoped they were respectful of his space and maybe that they liked to clean. Hidan hated to clean, but he did clean up behind himself.

“Don’t get smart.” Hitomi said. “Now ask god for forgiveness.”

Hidan frowned. “Forgive me god.” Hidan spent the next few moments putting his stuff away when he heard the door open. Hidan could’ve jumped up. He wasn't excited to meet his roommate, just see someone else besides his mother.

Hidan could hear someone talking and he was speak to his mother was what it sounded like. Hidan walked out of his room and his mother followed behind with him. They walked into the living room to see a boy with black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

He turned to Hidan and gave him a look as if he was trying to size him up. He didn’t say a word, only a expressionless glare was give. Hidan wondered what was his problem?

“Hello.” Hitomi spoke. She walked up to his mother who stood there in her designer coat and glasses. “I am Hitomi and this is my son Hidan.”

The woman snatched her glasses off slowly. “I am Mikoto and this is my son Itachi. He will be staying here in bed space B.” A man walked in the door with another kid who had to be a teenager. “This is my husband Fugaku and our youngest son Sasuke.” The boy named Sasuke waved a hello, while the father nodded his head.

“Well it’s nice to meet all of you.” Hitomi said. Hitomi and Mikoto talked about where they were from and new beauty products while men came and put Itachi’s stuff in his room. So this guy paid people to put his shit up. What type of shit was this?

Hidan looked at the boy. He must have some sort of money because he was dressed nice. He had on a nice button up shirt with a pair of nice jeanas and clean new shoes. Hidan didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little jealous. That boy got to wear jeans? Hidan hated that he never got to wear jeans, but when she was gone he was going right to the mall.

“So are you a part of a religion?” Hitomi said.

Mikoto nodded. “Well I used to be catholic then I dabbled a little in Hinduism, but now I’m trying being out Buddhism.”

“Ah…” Hidan’s mom said she was interested in what people liked about Buddhism. She said if she hadn’t found the lord she might have tried it. “So what does your sun like to do for fun, my Hidan enjoyed going to the church with me.” Because that’s all you let me do… Hidan wanted to join in on the conversation.

“Well Itachi is more into his studies. He graduated top of his class.” Mikoto said. “He’s just always excelled in school and we expect him to continue his streak.” Mikoto gave Itachi a look, but Itachi’s expression never changed.

Hidan decided to get to know his new roommate. “So how are you?”

“I’m okay.” Itachi said. “Would’ve been better had I taken a nap today.”

“Oh so you’re tired?” Hidan asked.

“Pretty much.” Itachi said. In a matter of moments the men had finished putting together Itachi’s room and they were gone.

“What do you do for fun?” Hidan asked Itachi. “And what’s your major.”

“I don’t have fun. I like to study and get good grades and I plan to probably major in business and become an executive at the family company.” Itachi said without hesitation. It almost made Hidan fall back. Hidan had yet to pick a career path. “What do you want to major in?”

“I don’t know.” Hidan said. “I’m undecided.”

“Oh.” Itachi said. Itachi and Hidan talked about a couple of other thing. Turned out Itachi wasn’t to keen on using a lot of words. He answered most of Hidan’s questions with yes or no.

“HELLO, yeah!” Hidan turned around and there at the door was a guy with long blonde hair. He had a band that covered one eye and he had a section of his hair in a ponytail. Hidan had never seen someone who dressed like him, with his tight black jeans and flashy blue sweater. Hidan’s mother would kill him if he ever dressed like that, and Hidan secretly dreamed of dressing like that. “How the hell are you guy, hmmm… I’m Deidara and I’m your new roommate.” Deidara walked up to Itachi and Hidan, with a smile. He dropped the box he was carrying. “How are you guys.”

He seemed to have a positive energy and Hidan turned to see what his mother was thinking. Itachi’s mother didn’t look like she had an opinion, but Hidan could see his mother face tuning up. He was sure she was judging poor Deidara hard as hell.

“So, yeah, I was thinking there was this party this weekend, I had heard about it from the RA down in building C. So fucking hot, yeah.” Deidara was all excited. “Wait forgot to ask what your names were?”

“I’m Hidan.” Hidan said. Hidan wanted some new style.

Deidara looked him up and down studying him. “Okay. Hidan my man. And you’re?” Deidara turned to Itachi all smiley and sunny, while Itachi looked like he didn’t want to be bothered by Deidara. They seemed to be opposite, Deidara seemed fun and all over the place, while Itachi was more put together and refined.

“My name is Itachi Uchiha.” He said.

“Good. Now, back to the party...I hear there’s going to be a lot of people there and we’re going this weekend.” Deidara said. “I don’t care which one of you try to object, I’m dragging you and whoever the fourth roommate is.”

“Wait a minute. You boys know you should be talking about parties. Parties have drugs, liquor, sex, and all things that aren’t right.” Hitomi interrupted.

“He was kidding.” Hidan said to his mother. “He was telling a joke. He just wanted to know were you listening in.” Hidan made up a lie. His mother was annoying. She just needed to shut the fuck up and let him be. He was going to be fine. He was going to make new friends, and he didn’t need her to stand in his way.

“Yeah.” Deidara gushed and picked up his box.

“So Deidara, you thought it was okay not to help with any of the begs.” A woman Hidan assumed to be Deidara’s mother said.

“I agree.” The man who Hidan thought to Deidara’s father said.

“Sorry mom and dad, yeah.” Deidara put the box in his room. “I was busy talking to Itachi and Hidan, hmm. I’m trying to make nice with my roommates, yeah.” Deidara helped them with all of their stuff. They pulled it off the cart and into Deidara’s room.

“Tobi is a good boy.” Hidan heard someone say as they turned the key. “Tobi can be good, if you’d let him be good.” A boy with an orange mast walked into the door. “Oh Tobi didn’t know Itachi was going to be here.” Tobi skipped over to Itachi and hugged the hell out of him. “Tobi loves you.”

“Okay, Tobi.” Itachi said. “Please put me down.” Hidan stared at both of them as if for an answer. “Oh Tobi this Hidan, Hidan this is my cousin Tobi.”

“Hello, Tobi is a good boy.” The orange mask boy known as Tobi stuck out his hand and Hidan shook it.

“Oh well I’m Hidan.” He tried his best to put on a nice smile. His last roommate had to be weird. He just couldn’t get three normal roommates that would be too easy. And the boy had to refer to himself in third person.

Tobi’s mother walked over and sat with Mikoto on the couch. Sasuke and Fugaku stood around looking like they wanted to leave.

After everyone was settled in and the parents got to talking, Hidan could tell that everyone was ready to go.

Everyone was having their final goodbyes. “Goodbye mom and dad. Tobi will be a good boy.”

Then Hidan mother wanted to say goodbye. She dragged Hidan into his room and they were going to say a final prayer. “Dear god, watch over my son. Make sure he’s safe coming to and from school. I bind all school shootings and other tragedies that have plagued this country, god. God we ask you for healing and to help my boy do well in all of his classes. God I ask that you protect him and not let him be influenced by his sodomite of a roommate. In Jesus name, amen.”

“Amen.” Hidan said. “What’s a sodomite?”

“Don’t worry about it sweaty.” She said. “Now I’m going to leave and I’m going to tell you straight up. That Deidara guy is gay, don’t let him influence you.”

‘I’ve already been influenced. I am gay as hell. I’ve even thought about fornicating with a minister at church ’ Hidan said in his mind. “I won’t.”

“Goodboy.” She said. “Alright. So this is the end.” She kisses him on the cheek. “I love you and I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye mom. I love you too.” Hidan said. His mother walked out of the door, and there was a small part of him that knew he’d miss her. Then there was a part that knew he was going to have the time of his life now that she was gone.

“Yes mother fucker!!!! I can curse freely. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! CUNT CUNT CUNT! Bitches, Whores, Shit, Shitty, Shit, Shitface. Damn, Damn, ASS, Dumb Ass, Damn Dumb ass bitch.” Hidan jumped on the bed enjoying his newfound freedom. “Clothes I can wear sexy shit now. I don’t have to wear this anymore.”

Hidan ran out into the other room. “SO mother fuckers what’s good?”

“What’s going on with you, yeah?” Deidara asked.

“I feel so fuckin’ good and are you gay?” Hidan asked.

“Yep.” Deidara said. “I have no need to hide it.”

“So am I. My mother had been holding me back all these damn year and I want to be who the hell I want to be. We should go to the mall so I can get better clothes. You know all I have is this shit.” Hidan pointed to his button up shirt and old men khaki pants. “That bitch won’t let me wear jeans. Down I can wear fuckin’ jeans without getting shit!!! Oh this so fuckin’ awesome.” 

“Have you never cursed before.” Itachi came out of his room. “Because the cursing you’re doing is too much.”

“Sorry...not really suck it.” Hidan put up the middle finger. “I’m fucking with you...I feel so damn good. I never got to do shit!!!! NOW I’M ON TOP OF THE WORLD.” Hidan stood on the living room table.

“Tobi is on top of the world too.” Tobi got on the table as well, and he and Hidan began to dance.

Hidan felt so alive. His mother was gone and now he can explore himself. He can become who he wants to be. He loved his mother, but he needed something less restrictive.

(BREAK)

Hate or Love let me know ;) I love it anyways :)


	4. “I’m sorry he ghosted you, yeah.”

“I want to go shopping!” Is what Hidan had declared that led him and his new roommates to the Mall. Each one of them sighed at how big the mall was, Hidan of course was excited. He had never been to the mall alone. Most of the time his mother took him there and they went to one or two stores. They stayed in the section he liked, and now that Hidan was on his own he planned to dress how ever the hell he wanted to. 

“So where do we go first?” Deidara asked as he looked around the mall, analyzing which store would be nice for Hidan.

“I don’t know.” Itachi frowned. He didn’t want to go, but was dragged along by his roommates. Something about We are roommates, we need to bond over each other’s company. Itachi could think of five other things he could be doing, and staring at the wall was one of them. “Well when you think about it...where do you take someone who has nothing.”

“Hey.” Hidan was offended. “I have nice...clothes.” Hidan didn’t have time for people to be coming for him. He’s pretty offended, but there was some truth to their words. His clothes weren’t the best, and he might not have the latest shoes, but he was still nice looking nonetheless. 

“Sure you do.” Tobi said. “You just need better clothes. You need to have nice looking clothes like Tobi. You see Tobi loves light colors like the pink, red, yellows, and blues. Tobi enjoys dancing and singing. Tobi also likes cake. Tobi loves, loves, loves sweets.”

“Shut up, Tobi.” Itachi muttered. “Anyways what are we going to look at? I think we should try and find somewhere that sells jeans because…” Itachi gave Hidan the up and down look. “I don’t think this is okay.” 

“You know what...Fuck you, Itachi.” Hidan frowned. He looked down at his strained khakis and button up shirt. Maybe he was right? His clothes did need work and his hair slicked back like a nice young man, god. He felt like his mother. “I can’t help it. My stupid mother made me wear this shit.” 

“Well, hmmm…, we’re just going to have to fix that.” Deidara said. “Look at cha, Hidan my man. Under all of that, you’re probably a nice looking person. We just have to find that person. So what type of pants do you like to wear, hmmmm. They have joggers, jeans, leggings…” 

“He is not wearing leggings.” Itachi objected. Hidan in leggings was the last thing he wanted to see. 

“Tobi has leggings!” Tobi jumps up and down like a little kid. “They’re orange and oh I have blue ones as well. I could show them to you all if that’s what you want?” 

“No.” Itachi said. “We’re fine.” 

“Okay no leggings, but come on.” Deidara dragged Hidan to a store Hidan had never seen before. It was one of those stores that had thin white people inside. The people who worked there were very petite, not a single calorie or pound on their bodies. Hidan, by no means was fat, but there was no way in hell he could pull off the tight pants the workers had on. 

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Hidan asked Deidara, who looked at him with a smile as he drug him to the back of the store.

“Yeah. Hidan my man don’t worry, yeah. I got this shit.” Deidara said as his grip tightened. Hidan looked horrible. He dressed like people from another time. He didn’t know who in the hell wore dress shoes, button up shirts, and nasty khakis all day everyday. His mother was a strict one. Even Hidan’s pajama he showed them had a button up shirt and the pants looked like suit pants. Deidara didn’t think he could imagine living in a religious home with an overbearing mother. 

They made it to the back of the store and Deidara began to search through racks of clothes, while Hidan stared at him like a dear in headlights. 

“C’mon, man.” Deidara motioned. “This is the clearance rack, and shit is cheap. What size do you wear, yeah?” Deidara continued looking through the clothes. 

“Oh I wear a Thirty-four.” Hidan said. “I think...I never wore jeans so I could wear a thirty six depending on how tight they are.” 

“I think you’ll need to try any pair of pants on in here.” Itachi interrupted. “They sometimes run small depending on the style and you have to be prepared for them to shrink in the dryer. There’s nothing worse than when your favorite pants don’t fit anymore. Also be mindful. When you wash your jeans you don’t put them in the dryer as soon as they come out of the was. They will shrink.” Damn, Hidan had a lot of catching up to do. With his pants, his mother usually took care of the washing, so he wasn't sure. He had only started washing a little bit before he left home, because he had to learn at some point. 

“Shit. That’s a lot to take in.” Hidan huffed. 

“Yep. Welcome to the world of real clothes.” Itachi said. 

“I found six pair, hmm.” Deidara said. 

“And Tobi found you some socks.” Tobi walked over with two sock in his hand. They both were bright colors and Hidan smiled as he looked at them. He could burst into laughter. 

“I think I like them.” Hidan grabbed the colorful socks from Tobi. He didn’t usually wear colorful stuff, but it was something about the bright red and highlighter yellow socks that made him happy. Maybe because it was different.

“What about these pants.” Deidara handed him the pants and Itachi grabbed a worker for the fitting rooms. Hidan was pushed into the fitting room and he barely held onto his new socks. 

Once inside he began to put on the pants. The first pair were a faded light blue color. They were a little tight and they felt slightly weird. Maybe it was because he hadn’t wore jeans in so long, but these were very nice. He turned around and looked at his butt. He let out a sigh. His ass didn’t look all fucked up like in the dress pants, which stayed hiked up on his behind. Hidan gave the mirror a soft smile. 

He tried on four more and he was satisfied with every pair, especially the black one and the ones with holes. Hidan always thought ripped jeans were sexy as fuck. He loved the freedom jeans gave him, and he didn’t miss those stupid dress clothes. Never in his life had he felt so free. 

He went on to the last pair, which was a pair of joggers, which he knew from the tag. They were black and he slipped them on and they were pretty nice. They were cargo, but not like the cargo Hidan was used to wearing. They were loose and he had so much air in his crotch. Damn, that breeze is fuckin amazing. Hidan loved these. He wanted a pair in every color. 

Then the sad part happened, he had to put back on his clothes. He put back on his regular pants and walked out with all of the pants. 

“So how did it go?” Deidara had some clothes in his hand for himself. He couldn’t help but shop for himself. 

“Good. I want all of them.” Hidan said. “But I want more of these joggers.” 

“Alright, yeah.” Deidara smiled. “I love those too. They’re like my favorite.” 

Itachi sighed. “So do you want to get more. I think they have grey ones, black, blue, and tan.” Itachi said as they headed over and grabbed six more that were in Hidan’s size. 

“Alright. So let’s go and look at shirts in here.” Deidara was happy. He loved helping Hidan find a new wardrobe. “I think these will look nice.” Deidara picked up some T-shirts and sweaters. Hidan picked which ones his liked. He especially like the blood colored jacket and shirt they had there. 

After that was done Hidan went over and prepared to ring his stuff up. Hidan had gotten 12 pairs of pants and four shirts and three sweaters and a pair of socks. The woman smiled. “So is it like your birthday or something?” 

“Oh..me.” Hidan asked as she nodded. 

“You have a lot of clothes.” She said. “I have a coupon that you can use.” She rang up the shirts and clothes and then used the coupon.

“Oh no, it’s not my birthday. I just needed some new clothes is all.” Hidan said. 

She smiled and she told him his total. “Alright two hundred fifty seven dollars and thirty nine cents.” She said. 

Hidan eyes went wide. He had over 1,500 dollars saved, but that would be a pretty big dent. Still he did need these clothes. “Alright.” 

“Good.” She took his card and he paid for the clothes. 

“Thanks.” Hidan scratched his hair. 

“Have a good one.” She said. Hidan and Itachi walked out the store and they stood there not saying a word to each other. 

“Hey.” Deidara caught up with them. “Where’s Tobi?” 

“Right here!” Tobi bounced out the store with two bags in his hand. He handed one to Hidan. “Here you go. From Tobi.” Hidan looked in the bag, and it was filled with more colorful sock and plain colorful T-shirts.

“What?” Hidan looked at Tobi like he was crazy. 

“You’re welcome. Tobi thought you could use some of this tuff. You you liked colorful socks.” Tobi smiled, but he couldn’t be seen behind the mask. He liked doing things for people. He always enjoyed that sorta thing. 

“Wow…” Hidan said. “I don’t know what to say...Thanks. Why are you being so nice?” 

“Because Tobi saw that you like colorful stuff so Tobi thought he should by it for you.” Tobi said. 

“Oh...” Hidan said. 

“He does weird stuff.” Itachi said.

“Yeah. He bought me some too, yeah.” Deidara held up a bag filled with colorful socks. 

“Oh and here you are cousin.” Tobi handed Itachi a bag filled with the same items. 

“Thanks.” Itachi didn’t look pleased, but he took the socks anyways. 

“Well let’ got to the food court before any more stores. I am so hungry, hmmm.” Deidara said. 

“Cool.” Hidan said. “But I kinda spent a lot of money in there and then I have to get more clothes. So I think I want to finish clothes shopping.” 

“Oh it’s okay. I’ll pay for you meal, yeah.” Deidara offered. 

“Really why?” 

“You’re the only one of us, besides Itachi, with a car, yeah. So we have to keep you on our good side.” Deidara chuckled. “And there’s a party tonight I heard about from the guy in the store. It’s going to be hugs, and you’re taking us. Itachi said he’s not driving his car to a party so it can be ruined.” 

“Assholes.” Hidan said as they walked to the next store. His roommates were pretty cool people after all. 

(BREAK) 

Getting ready for this party was pretty fun. Itachi was being dragged along by the rest of them. According to Deidara it was somewhere in the back of the woods. He had an address, but it was hard to see when there was no streetlights. Hidan found it hard as hell to drive. It was also hard because of Tobi’s obsessive talking. 

“Tobi hates being out all night in the dark, Deidara. I hope we find the light soon….Ohhhh...What if it’s dark forever. What if this is the longest night.” Tobi kept rambling on and on, and Hidan would like nothing more than for him to shut up and let him drive to this stupid place. Deidara kept telling him where to go, but it seemed he couldn’t even listen to the GPS correctly. Itachi, on the other hand, looked out the window, probably longing to be somewhere else. 

After going around in circles a few more times, they finally made it to the party. They could see people drinking and dancing around a fire that was lit outside. 

“Damn...So this is a party, yeah.” Deidara said. They all got out of the car together and Hidan couldn't believe he was here. They church boy who couldn’t even go to sleepovers was here at the party. The music was loud and it was some sort of music, Deidara called it trap music. “What the hell is trap music?” 

“I don’t know, yeah. You just know it when you hear it.” Deidara began to do something that Hidan wondered what the hell was that. Deidara was doing weird little motions and they followed him to grab a beer. Itachi grabbed a wine cooler and Deidara drank a deep. Tobi just had some of the punch, that was probably spiked as well. 

“You don’t drink?” Itachi asked. 

“I never drank before.” Hidan admitted. “Mom never had any around the house.” 

“Well here, yeah.” Deidara grabbed Hidan a beer and Hidan twisted the cap open. “Don’t be a baby, just drink it. It’s good for ya, Hidan my man.” Hidan could smell the strong smell coming from the beer. It smelled like alcohol. Hidan took a small sip. 

“This is disgusting.” Hidan didn’t understand. He always saw beer commercial, isn’t it supposed to taste good? This is the stuff people love and they advertize it all the time. 

“That’s why Tobi doesn’t drink.” Tobi hated alcohol. He got a little crazy when he was drunk anyhow. 

“That’s why you should drink wine coolers.” Itachi said. “They taste so much better.”

“I didn’t think of you as the drinking type.” Hidan said. 

“Not often, but when I do, I do.” Itachi took a sip of the pink liquid. Hidan put the beer down and walked over and grabbed one of the wine coolers. He tried it. It was a little sweet and it had a kick to it. It was pretty awesome. It tasted so much better than beer. 

“Wine coolers are for babies, yeah.” Deidara chuckled. “And since this is your first time. Might want to slow down. You know you might get drunk easier.” 

“Yeah.” Itachi added. “Your bodies not use to alcohol and you don’t know how much your body can take. You might get drunk off just two of those.” 

“Fuck that.” Hidan titled the drink back. “If I get drunk I don’t care.” 

“Who’s going to drive back?” Deidara asked. “Because I’m fuckin getting tipsy, Hidan my man.” 

“Well Tobi can drive back.” Hidan said. “He doesn’t like liquor so he’ll be good.” 

“ME!!!!!” Tobi cried out. 

“I can...I only had one drink...and I’ll be sipping on this for the rest of the night.” Itachi knew he could make this bottle last for the entire night. He was a slow drinker. 

“Good.” Hidan threw him the keys. “Just don’t wreck my car. I might be too drunk to realize it.” 

“AWE! Tobi wanted to drive.” Tobi crossed his arms, upset.

“Well maybe next time Tobi.” Itachi said. “I mean you...you just get a little wild when you drive at night. I mean don’t forget that you got into three accidents.” 

“Okay...but Tobi was distracted by the signs on the road. It was big and read and Tobi didn’t know what to do.” He sighed. 

“STOP!” Deidara suggested. 

“Anyways let’s go mingle. Talk to some people.” Hidan said walking into a crowd of people that were dancing on each other. Normal people would be taken aback by some of this, but Hidan thought it would be fun. They were pretty sweaty and their body were touching. Hidan really had no dancing experience whatsoever but that one wine cooler made him feel like he knew every dance move. Hidan began moving his hips and dancing. 

Deidara made it through the crowd and they began to dance together. Hidan was sure Itachi was sitting in a corner somewhere and Tobi. He couldn’t guess where Tobi was until he joined him on the dance floor. 

“Hey.” A guy with glasses and dark black hair approached him. “Wanna dance?” He asked Hidan. 

Hidan shrugged and looked to Deidara who gave him a nod. Hidan walked with the guy and they were dancing. The guy was a little hands on and he grabbed Hidan by the waist. Hidan wasn’t really used to it at all, but he let him continue. It was nice for a while. Then it turned into something else. He began to grind harder into Hidan, which Hidan didn’t find satisfying. It was weird dancing all up on someone and trying to keep their rhythm and pace. 

“Having fun?” He asked. 

“Yeah…” Hidan said. “I never been to party before.” 

“Oh well you’re hot. You should go to a lot of parties.” 

“What’s your name?” Hidan hadn’t got his name. 

“Aoba.” He said. “You?” 

“Hidan.” Hidan said. 

“You’re so sexy.” He grabbed Hidan’s ass through his joggers and began to grip it. 

He pulled Hidan in for a quick kiss. It was rather odd, considering it was his first kiss. His breath smelled like alcohol and Hidan didn’t feel any different. Weren’t you supposed to melt into a kiss, maybe? Hidan didn’t really know. 

“Hey. I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.” He said. “Stay right here.” 

Hidan waited for a while, yet he never came back. Hidan waited for twenty more minutes, yet there was no sign of Aoba. Hidan walked around looking for him. He went to the porta potty and he wasn’t there. Hidan walked around elsewhere and he ran into Deidara. 

“Hey you seen that guy that asked me to dance. He told me to wait right here until he came back, but I don’t see him.” Hidan looked around while talking to Deidara. 

“Maybe he went off and was looking for some cake or something.” Deidara shrugged. 

“CAKE?” Hidan looked confused. 

“Yeah they’re having cake a little over that way. Tobi’s over there eating it like there’s no tomorrow. Itachi!” Deidara looked at him as he approached them. He was still drinking the same wine cooler. 

“Hey you seen a guy with red glasses and black hair.” Hidan asked. 

“Yeah he went back into the woods with someone.” Itachi said. “I saw him while I was talking to some guy about something…It was about two minutes ago maybe.” 

They followed where Itachi had pointed. Hidan walked deep into the woods, which was scary. Branches scraped against his skin as he walked through the woods. Deidara lit up the trail with his phone light and then they heard grass and branches ruffling. Hidan and Deidara turn to find Aoba on the ground kissing some guy. 

“Oh…” Deidara hummed. “Is that uhhh...him?” 

“Yeah.” Hidan said. 

“Oh Hidan...I…” 

“Let’s go Deidara.” Hidan waved Deidara to follow and they left the two lying in the grass. So that was what he went off and did. He knew that Hidan was waiting for him to return. 

“I’m sorry he ghosted you, yeah.” Deidara said. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Hidan said. “I can’t be ghosted...I’ve been covered by the holy spirit.” 

“Like to leave without saying goodbye. Like if I just stop talking to you and avoid you without even texting, calling, or whatever...then I’m ghosting you, yeah.” Deidara said. “How did that and ghosting go hand and hand?” 

“Don’t know.” Hidan said. “I just don’t know.”


	5. “I didn’t know what came over you, yeah, but it was kinda awesome. I was like ahh...this boy is super cool.” Deidara contemplated for a moment. “Scratch that, actually i thought you had issues, yeah.”

Is this how it felt? It couldn’t feel this bad? Maybe he was over exaggerating? No. He had been stood up. Hidan never in his life knew how that felt. He had seen a couple of TV shows with people getting stood up, but thought nothing of it. It was so much funnier on TV. In real life, this sucked ass. Why couldn’t things just go his way? His mother was gone and this was supposed to be a time of celebration and thanksgiving. Still Hidan was a little hurt. 

I’m being so fuckin’ stupid. I only knew the god damned guy for thirty seconds. 

Hidan was going to move passed it. He was going to get over it. His eyes trailed to Itachi’s drink and then to the ground. He didn’t even know the guy that well. They only danced, and Hidan didn’t really have rhythm. He grabbed his ass though, that had to mean something. 

Shut the hell up. I meant nothing! NOTHING! You idiot. He was just a guy. There’s more where that came from. 

“Hidan are you okay?” Itachi asked. He didn’t really sound concern, but Hidan knew that was just how the emotionless robot talked. Hidan didn’t say a word. He kept his eyes focused on the grass, which had been pummeled by sneakers and stabbed by hills. “Are you thinking about that guy?” 

Hidan didn’t answer. He didn’t want to sound like a little bitch. How the hell did Itachi know that he was thinking about that guy? 

Itachi shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he stared deep into Hidan’s soul. “It’s okay...I’m sure there are other fish in the sea.” 

“He sure found him another fish, yeah.” Deidara said. 

Itachi gave Deidara a look that said You see he’s upset. Shut up.

“What, yeah.” Deidara sighed. “I only speak the truth, Itachi my man. Hidan you only knew the guy for a few minutes. Did you like him?” 

Hidan could feel something within him snap. Did he like him? No? He didn’t know. It would have been nice to know. He could’ve been with that guy or something like that. He could’ve...Fuck...Why the hell was life so hard. 

“I don’t know…” Hidan stumbled over his words trying to find the perfect thing to say. “I just fuckin...I just never…” 

“What. Have you never been with someone before, Hidan.” Deidara smiled. 

Hidan remained stoic. “No. It’s just…” 

“So it makes perfect sense. You’re not used to being in these types of relationships, yeah.” Deidara said. “It’s happened to me several times, yeah. I’m sure it’s happened to the best of us. You can’t be mad if one guy just ups and walks away. They’re other fine gentlemen that I’m sure would want to love you.” 

“Ewww…” Itachi sighed. “Thank you Deidara for that ugly speech. Anyways Hidan, Do you want to get revenge on this guy?” 

Hidan looked at Itachi, who had a serious face. 

“Do you or do you not?” Itachi asked. 

“Sure.” Hidan smiled. He liked the sound of revenge. His mother would probably tell him “Bless your enemies Hidna, and then the lord will bless you.” Fuck that. “So what do you think would be appropriate.” 

“OH I have an idea. We just need Tobi.” Itachi huddled them together and he whispered in their ears. “Got it?” He asked once he was done.

“Yep.” Hidan and Deidara said. 

“Good. Now Deidara you go get Tobi.” Itachi said, and Deidra walked over to grab Tobi away from the cake. Deidara told him of the plan on the way back. 

“No. Tobi doesn’t want to use his gift for evil.” Tobi sighed. 

“Well we all can’t get what we want, yeah. By the way, he hurt your friend. So let’s get him.” Deidara gave Tobi a swift hit in the back, and Tobi let out a deep grunt. “He hurt Hidan’s feelings. Hidan is your roommate, yeah.” 

“Alright, but Tobi won’t do this again.” Tobi punched his hand. “Where is he?” 

“C’mon.” Deidara leads Tobi into the woods. Itachi and Hidan follow, Itachi mumbles something under his breath along the way. “So yeah…” Deidara turned on his phone’s Flashlight. “C’mon Tobi do it.” They made it to where Aoba was on top of this guy kissing. 

Tobi crossed his arm and made a bear noise. 

Deidara began to giggle, while Hidan looked to Tobi bewildered and Itachi stood with his hands cross. “What the hell?” Hidan said in shock. Tobi sounded just like a fuckin’ bear. EXACTLY like a bear. 

“He’s been doing that since he was four.” Itachi tilted his head while he observed Tobi. 

Tobi then began to howl. “Woooo….” Hidan wanted to know how someone could sound like that. 

“What the hell was that?” Aoba looked up. 

“I don’t know.” The boy he was kissing said as he tried to pull him back down. Hidan began to snicker. This was the best thing ever. “It’s nature, show me your wild side.” 

Hidan began to get angry. They were kissing and touching. He should’ve been the one kissing and touching...someone, right? Hidan fiddled his thumbs and the animal noises wasn’t working.

“Ready Tobi?” Itachi asked. 

Tobi nodded and made a loud bear noise, and Itachi joined in with a long girl like screech. “Ahhhhhhh!!! It’s a bear.” 

“Fuck!” Aoba got up and his pants were off and his dick was out. The boy on the ground ran after him as they fled the scene. “I’m not fuckin’ dieing today.” 

“Got Deidara.” Itachi asked. Deidara showed Itachi his phone. On his phone was video of the event that has just occurred and how the two fled with their pants down screaming like bitches. 

“Well...I’ll send it you, yeah.” Deidara said. “And when you’re feeling down, you’ll have this forever.” Deidara sent it to Hidan’s phone, they exchanged numbers before they went to the mall. 

“Thanks.” Hidan looked at the video with a crooked smile. He didn’t know why, but be got off at the expense of others. There was something so funny about watching someone else be in pain. The moment right before they fell flat on their face, and they knew they couldn't stop themselves. Hidan couldn’t help but let his smile spread wider. HaHaHaHa! He chuckled inwardly at the guy, who a moment ago pissed him off, who now will forever be running through the woods with his pants down.

“Hidan...are you okay?” Tobi asked. “You’ve been looking at that screen for a while?” 

Hidan didn’t know anytime had passed. “Oh yeah...I was just thinking about something.” Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi exited with woods, and still Hidan had that smirk on his face. He was still thinking about Aoba. HaHaHaHaHa…Serves you right fuckin’ heathen. 

(BREAK) 

Itachi rolled his eyes as his roommates rambled on and on about stupid stuff. Deidara was a little tipsy, while Hidan had the ultimate buzz. Itachi was glad they got out of that stupid party. It was bound to be shut down anyway. The people had began to smoke and do drugs, things a scholar like Itachi had no taste for. He had spoke to a few people here and there. 

“Fuck you.” Hidan declared, looking to Deidara. 

“What, yeah. My mother just didn’t give a fuck when I told her I was gay.” Deidara shrugged. “She said ‘Oh I thought so,’ and we went on about our day. She was also so excited that I wouldn’t get anyone pregnant.” Deidara was a talkative one. He loved to talk and get his points across. 

“Oh. Tobi parents said gay people catch AIDS.” He shrugged. Itachi wondered why his cousin often did that. He referred to himself in third person. It was pretty annoying. 

“Well your parents are uneducated, yeah.” Deidara said. “That’s a stereotype.” Deidara hummed as he looked out the window. 

Itachi tried to keep his mind on the road as he worked his way out of the woods. 

“My mother thinks gay people are going to hell. She says that one could be excommunicated from the church if they found out.” Hidan said. “She doesn’t like you, Deidara.” 

“Why not?” Deidara asked. “Because I’m fuckin’ awesome?” 

“Nah. She’s a fuckin’ bitch.” Hidan said. Itachi wondered what was Hidan’s life like with his mother. He didn’t seem to have a high opinion of her at all. Itachi, himself, didn’t think much of his own mother either. 

“Why don’t you like your mother?” Itachi asked Hidan, who was pretty buzzed. He really hit the bottle hard after they finished that prank on Aoba. He wasted no time throwing back whiskey and beers. Itachi wouldn’t be surprised if he threw up. He shouldn't have drunk so much. He was just a beginner. 

“I had the same question, yeah.” Deidara shrugged. “You don’t seem to like her.” 

“Right. Tobi was thinking it, but he didn’t want to say it.” The masked boy in the passenger seat said. 

“Well, she’s a fuckin’ asshole.” Hidan said. “She thinks she so fuckin’ high and mighty. She always says ‘Hidan you should do this and that. Read your bible Hidan. Go to school Hidan. God wouldn’t like that Hidan. God hates it when you do that Hidan. Hidan talk to the fuckin’ priest. Don’t sass your mother or you’ll go to hell.’ Fuckin’ bitch. If I want to burn in hell let me. I’d be more than fuckin’ glad to go down to the depths of hell and look the devil right in his fuckin burnt face and tell him ‘I am your fuckin’ friend.’ If I have to do all that I don’t want to go to heaven. God doesn’t care. I’m sure he doesn’t even exist, and if he did I’m sure he’s up there having a fuckin ball. I be he’s laughing up a fuckin’ storm about the shit we do. How do we think we know what he wants.” 

Itachi could hear a pin drop. Not a single sound could be here, save for the engine which rumbled lightly as they navigated out of the woods. 

“Wow you have some strong feelings you need to explore.” Itachi said. “Maybe you should go see the school counselor. You could probably benefit from that.” Hidan obviously had some built up flustration and a lot of anger at his mother. 

“Yeah you’re pretty angry, yeah. I thought I had issues, but I think you’re too much.” The Blond chimed in as he looked out the window. 

“Tobi has the shivers.” Tobi chuckled as he kicked his feet. 

“I am an angry person. I am always angry, secretly.” Hidan slurred his words half drunk. 

“There is no need to be angry at us, yeah. You’re just drunk, yeah. I’m sure you don’t even know what you’re saying.” Deidara hums. “Wait are any of you a virgin? I always wanted to know.” 

“Yeah.” Hidan said. 

“Tobi doesn’t have sex.” The masked boy said. 

The entire car got silent and turned to Itachi, who sneered as he looked out the window. He didn’t want to talk about his sex life. 

“I am not talking about my sex life with you people.” Itachi turned the car and they made it back to the main road. 

“Ouch.” Deidara said. “Why you no like us, Itachi.” Deidara laughed. 

“I just don’t feel the need to talk about my sex life.” Itachi frowned. “Anyways, what about you Deidara? Are you a virgin?” Itachi was a virgin, but still it was none of their business. He was perfectly fine being a virgin and keeping his sex life to himself. 

“Yes, but not with my mouth though.” Deidara sighed.

“So like you sucked a dick?” Hidan asked. 

“Yeah. It was my boyfriend. He sucked mine too.” Deidara said. 

“Ewww….” Tobi made a face in disgust. 

“Oral sex is still sex. So technically you’re not a virgin.” Itachi said. 

“No...Oral is just for fun. We never stuck anything in each other.” Deidara said. 

“It’s called Oral sex for a reason.” 

“And why is that?” Deidara asked. 

“Because it’s sex.” Itachi answered. “Case, point, black, period.” 

“Whatever.” Deidara turned back to the window. “I can’t wait to get home.” 

“I’m going to be fuckin’ sick.” Hidan said. Hidan made a noise and began to puke. “Bllll...ahhh…” 

“Ewww…” Deidara said. “He’s wasted.” 

Itachi sighed. He was going to have to find a car wash real quickly.

(BREAK) 

Hidan woke up and he had a headache out of this world. He could feel the springs in his mattress stabbed his side. He took a long breath and his body felt useless. He could barely even turn on his back, let alone make it to the kitchen to feed his empty stomach. Is this what people called a hangover? Hidan rolled his eyes. He never wanted to feel like this again. He could barely remember anything, save for the prank they played, anything after that was a blur. He looked up at the fan that twirled around slowly and he smiled at the video. He wanted to laugh, but that would make his head hurt even more. 

He turned his head to the time, and it was three in the afternoon. Shit...they had freshman orientation at four. They had to meet at the school and listen to people talk on and on about college, which was some fucked up shit. 

Hidan’s door flung open, “Hidan.” hidan could hear Itachi’s voice as he walked in the room, fully clothed. “Time to get up. We have to be at the school in an hour, and I don’t want you to be late.” 

Hidan sighed. The stupid meeting was mandatory. “Why...My fuckin’ head hurts...fuck.” 

“Well you shouldn’t have drunk so much.” Itachi responded. “If you’d like you can always stay here and miss the mandatory freshman meeting. I’m sure you’ll get kicked out of school.” 

“Fuck.” Hidan rolled over and stood up. The room shook and Hidan dizzly sat on the bed. He needed to go slow as hell. 

“Maybe you should count your drinks next time. First time hangovers are always the worst, at least that’s what I heard.” Itachi disappeared from the door, leaving Hidan growling in anger. Itachi returned with two pills and a glass of water. “Take them.” 

Hidan nodded and took the pills. He wished they’d work right away, but he was probably stuck with this headache for another hour or so. 

“Oh god. They’re giving tours today too.” Itachi said. “You better hope they work fast.” Itachi walked out of the room, and Hidan downed the water. 

He got slowly and stumbled over to the closet and grabbed the first thing he touch. He could look like shit for all he cared. He ended up with a pair of light colored jeans and a hoodie. That would be good. He could put his hood on and take a nice long nap. That sounded perfect right now, a long nap in his bed. He knew he had to do one thing, which he wanted to skip, a shower. Dammit. He had to take a shower. He really didn’t want to. He could barely stand up, and he didn’t have time for a fuckin’ bath. 

He jumped into the shower, and although he would’ve been content with taking a hoe bath. He just wanted to clean the necessary areas, like the ass, penis, under the arms and the face. He jumped out the shower and slipped on his clothes, and deodorant. He went into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Sadly he didn’t go grocery shopping yet. His mother said she would send him some money tomorrow.

“You can have some of Tobi cereal.” The raven haired boy sat eating on the bar stool, and kicking his feet back and forth as they lightly bumped the counter. 

“Thanks.” Hidan sighed and grabbed the cereal and some milk that was labeled Tobi out the fridge. It wasn’t the regular milk that Hidan had seen before. It said almond milk. “What is this?” 

“Oh it’s milk. Tobi likes that milk better than regular milk. It’s good, Tobi promises.” He dipped his spoon into the cereal and he ate it. He had his mask lifted up a little and maneuvered the food in it. 

“Why do you wear a mask?” Hidan asked. 

“Because I have sensitive skin.” Hidan could tell Tobi was lying. 

“Don’t lie…” Hidan said. 

“Hey, yeah.” Deidara interrupted. He looked like he didn’t drink at all last night. He had on a pair of ripped light colored shorts and a tank top, with a snap back hat. “How are ya. You feeling drunk, Hidan my man.” Deidara chuckled as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bagel. “Last night was fuckin’ righteous, right hmm...I had a good fuckin’ time. I dance with some girls and guys, got drunk out of my mind, and got drunk a couple of times. Also I think I made out with a lot of girls, which is weird yeah.” 

“I thought you were gay?” Hidan asked. 

“It’s called drunk kissing. It doesn’t mean a damn thing. I do it for fun. I’ve made out with a lot of girls.” Deidara chuckled. “It was fun.” 

“I bet it fuckin’ was.” Hidan said. “I can’t wait till this day is over.” 

“The first hangover is always the hardest. I remember mine like it was yesterday.” Deidara reminisce. “I think I might have thrown up a couple times, like you did last night.” 

“I fuckin’ threw up.” Hidan had no recollection of this even happening.

“Yeah. Tobi had to clean it.” Deidara spread some of the spread on his bagel and muched on it. He didn’t even toast it. “It smelled so bad. I mean I was surprised that it was only on the sit. Somehow it missed your body entirely. By the way you seemed angry yesterday when you talked about your mother. You called her a bitch and you were disturbed or something. I don’t know, yeah. It was very disturbing though…” 

“Yeah. You gave Tobi the chills…” Tobi body language conveyed some fear. 

“I didn’t know what came over you, yeah, but it was kinda awesome. I was like ahh...this boy is super cool.” Deidara contemplated for a moment. “Scratch that, actually i thought you had issues, yeah.” 

“I don’t have issues I was drunk.” Hidan poured some milk and cereal. 

“A drunk mind speaks a sober tongue.” Itachi came out of the room and stood at the door waiting to go. 

Hidan looked down at his cereal.

(BREAK) 

All four of them made sure that they were in the same group for the tour. Hidan felt a little better from the pills, but he would still rather be in bed. This was the last thing they were doing today, and Hidan slept through the presentation they had. There tour guide walked up to them wearing the school’s shirt. 

“Hello. I am your tour guide, Sasori.” His hair had a reddish shade in it, and he seemed as if he was bored with the world. His eyes contained no emotion and he had a hint of smirk on his face. “I will show you around, I guess.” He didn’t have a single emotion in his voice. He spoke just how he looked, bored. 

“What type of your guide is he? He doesn't even look excited.” Hidna said. 

“Right. He reminds me of…” Deidara pointed to Itachi, who rolled his eyes. 

Hidan laughed. This was going to be an interesting tour.


	6. “So I assume you pay the bills?”

Boring, boring, and more boring.

Sasori the tour guide may have had an interesting voice (he sounded like he wanted to bed every single freshman in the group), still it didn’t make up fro the school’s boring campus. No one cared what person went here or where the stupid library was.

Hidan was growing irritated and his feet were starting to hurt. Damned shoes. Bad enough he already had a hangover, now he had to deal with this? The sun was too bright and he didn’t have any glasses. Also this stupid bitch in the group kept asking questions.

“Oh so I hear there’s a twenty-four hour computer lab in this building?” She smiled with a toothy grin, that made Hidan want to pull her teeth out.

“That stupid bitch.” Hidan growled. “She just wants to fuck the tour guide.”

Deidara chuckled. “Yeah, She thinks no one knows what she’s doing, yeah. The little whore, hmmm…Besides who the hell had thirty questions about some bullshit.”

Sasori face remained as stale as ever, “Yeah. I was just about to get to that, but since you spoiled it there goes my good news. For all those who didn’t hear there’s a twenty four hour computer lab.”

“These buildings are ugly.” Hidan commented. The buildings weren’t the bad looking. They were made of a light brick or limestone. They had a tannish color to them and huge windows. Hidan was just a little pissy about his hangover and this long out drawn tour. He’d rather be back at his dorm sleeping on that hard mattress.

The traveled to the music building next and Sasori began explaining random facts about the building, “The music building is the newest building on campus. It was remodeled two years ago. The music building contains the concert hall, where most of the concerts are. Also this is where the talent show will be. If you want to audition, tryouts are two weeks from today. This is where you’ll go if you have music class, band, orchestra, play an instrument. They have soundproof rooms if you want to practice….”

Shut up. Shut up. Shut the FUCK UP. Well it wouldn’t have been so bad if Sasori had a little range in his voice. He sounded like a fuckin’ robot. How the hell did anyone let him become a tour guide.

“Tobi loves music.” The masked boy clapped his hands together. “I can’t wait!!!!!”

“What are you a music major?” Deidara asked.

“That’s the plan? Although I think Tobi might want to be a dentist? Or maybe…!!!!! I don’t know. Tobi can be anything he wants to be!!!!” He smiled and looked up to the sky. “Tobi thinks he might double major.”

“Well good luck with that.” Itachi said.

“Can you sing?” Hidan asked.

“A little. Tobi loves to sing Madonna and lots and lots of Nirvana. Tobi loves rock and roll.” Hidan wondered how one human being could be so happy all the damn time.

“A music major. You’ll be broke in no time.” Itachi shrugged as they walked along the path to the theater building.

“No Tobi won’t.”

“Yes Tobi will. Tobi will be really really broke.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “What career would you pursue with a music degree. You’ll be homeless in a matter of weeks, in debt your whole life, and furthermore who will take care of you. See you need to major in something that you can get a job in. Don’t live out some delusional fantasy. Fantasies are for children.”

Hidan didn’t know Itachi could be so...rude. Why would he walk to his cousin that way? There was nothing the matter with Tobi wanting to become a DJ. He’d probably be good at it.

Tobi stared at his cousin and his body motions shows that he was sad. It seemed as if this wasn’t the first time someone told him he couldn’t do anything. Hidan was pretty sure Tobi was pissed off.

“Don’t be mean, ‘tachi.” Deidara said. “Tobi can be a Dj. He can be like ‘It’s Young Tobi on the track.’”

Hidan snickered and so did Tobi.

“I didn’t say he couldn’t be a Dj? I never said that. I said getting a degree in music would do him no good.”

“There are jobs in musc.” Tobi replied. “And I’m going to do it.”

“Do what you like. I encourage it.” Itachi sighed. “This is your life, not mine. All I can do is watch and hope you don’t make a mistake, but if you or when you fall I can’t be there to catch you. I can only watch as you gather yourself and make failed attempts at getting back up.”

“Ouch.” Deidara gasped. Itachi was being a little harsh. Tobi had a child like state of mind afterall.

Itachi seemed unapologetic. He had the “If I don’t tell him who will?” face on. Hidan could see where Itachi was coming from, but still that didn’t make putting Tobi down any better. Tobi could be a DJ if he wanted to. Hidan got out of his house.

“Well let’s talk about something else, yeah.” Deidara pointed to that building. “I swear the architecture is really nice. I think it would look better in pieces after an explosion.” Deidara loved to blow things up. He told Hidan that at his home he had a closet full of fireworks. He said ‘Art is fleeting.’

“Why does everything have to look better in pieces?” Tobi asked. “Tobi likes everything together and perfect. Tobi loves cake. Tobi also loves cake.”

“Is there something you all want to tell the rest of the group?” Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan all startled. Who’s voice was that? “Up here.” The voice belonged to the stupid red head tour guide with the bored, sad gaze in his eyes.

“Yo what the fuck is up?” Hidan asked.

“Don’t be rude. If you want, I can take your names and you can leave this tour. I will have them reported to the dean and maybe explosion? ” His voice not showing a bit anger or emotion. Hidan was convinced the tour guide was an undercover psycho.

“NO! there’s nothing Tobi and his friends wanted to tell the nice outstanding tour guide.” Tobi tilted his head like he was sorry.

“Alright. Well keep it quiet and move along with the rest of the tour. Especially you blondie. You talk too much.” Sasori pointed out Deidara.

“Hey don’t point me out asswipe, yeah.” A knowing smirk covered Deidara’s face. “I was just speaking about art, hmmm. That’s something I’m sure you wouldn’t understand, like that building, yeah. I think it would look ten times better in pieces. Blown to smithereens, hmmm.” If Deidara could talk all day, he would. He would talk in the morning, evening, and night. God, the boy could talk. He switched subjects like a pro. He could probably hold several conversations at once, and be witty enough to speak about every subject.

“I do know all about art.” Finally a light smirk crossed the tour guides face. “I’m an art major after all. I think art is eternal, like the statues and the great paintings.”

“I’m just saying, hmmm...they would be more great if they were gone, like a distant memory. No one can see it, only hear about it word of mouth.” Deidara replied. “Are it fleeting. That’s why the hanging gardens are so interesting. No one knows how they looked because it’s not there anymore.”

“Your little kindergarten take on art is cute, brat.” Something came out of Sasori mouth that resembled a chuckle or a demonic laugh.

“I’m not a fuckin’ brat. You’re the idiot. Who in their right mind would even think that art is eternal. Eternal art is boring. It’s a waste.” Deidara gestures to the sky all bid. “Art is an explosion. Boom.” Deidara makes an explosion sound as his arms spread apart, cascading down to greet his sides.

“See brat, what you don’t know is explosive art doesn’t sale. No one wants to buy something that explodes right in front of their faces.” Sasori pointed out. “It’s stupid.”

“Fireworks, hmm…”

“Which go for a buck around the holidays. Real, true art is sold for millions. You can’t compare some stupid explosion to the Mona Lisa, The Egyptian pyramids, the great wall of china, the girl with the pearl earing, the statue of liberty even. No one wants an explosion. There fun but they don’t last. Soon they’re forgotten.”

“The Great wall of china and the pyramids are not art, hmmm.” Deidara pointed out.

“Well you win one part of the argument brat.” Sasori chuckled.

“My name is Deidara, you spineless punk.” Deidara crossed his arms as stem shot from his head.

“Woah. Woah. Deidara don’t get mad. Be happy. Be happy that I stopped you from going down the wrong direction. Fleeting art is bad.” Sasori laughed. God he sounds like a villain from a movie. “See how I talk in short sentences so you understand brat?”

“You know what you little fuck..”

“Hey are we going to get back to the tour?” The annoying bitch with the question swoops in and interrupts Deidara. “We’ve been standing here while you two went at it about art? I really have other things to do today.”

“Sorry.” Sasori smirked. “I lost my cool there. Anything you want to say brat?”

Deidara bit into his lip. He seemed like he desperately wanted to say something. He wanted to kill that red headed bastard. His eyes twitched manically and his fist tightened digging into the callus on his hand.

“Thought so. Now little girl. We can continue the tour.” Sasori turned around and everyone followed, save for Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi. Itachi continued on without a word.

“Don’t worry about the asshole. I’d rather take art classes from you any day, huh?” Hidan smiled trying to cheer his friend up.

“Yeah Deidara. You can show Tobi how to make an explosion? What about land mines.” Tobi tried a hand at cheering Deidara up.

“I don’t want to talk about it, yeah.” Deidara looked pissed as they kept walking. “Stupid bastard, hmmm. I’ll show him real art.”

Hidan thought Deidara looked a little different. The happy go lucky boy was now angry and pissed. He looked different. He had a look in his eye. He looked like a savage.

(BREAK)

The rest of the tour went on without so much as a word from Deidara, but of course the tour guide still took a couple of shots at the blond throughout the rest of the tour. His favorite line was,“Why don’t you want to speak blondie?” He’s laugh and his tongue came out and ran over his top row of pearly whites. “Have nothing to add to the conversation? Share your art, huh?”

Hidan had to admit the tour guide had some nice qualities to him. He was a nice looking guy. His red hair and lazy look made him a bore, but when he wore that slight smirk and the sparkle in his eye. Damn, he was a hot...maybe just a little. Yeah a little hot.

The four currently were in Itachi’s car headed to get dinner.

Itachi had a nice ass car. It was brand new. It had Wi-Fi and satellite radio. There was very little friction and they could play music from their phone. Hidan could see why the Uchiha wanted to keep his car safe and not drive it to parties.

“So where do you guys want to eat?” Itachi asked.

“I don’t know. Tobi likes burgers, pizza, ice cream...oh yeah ice cream. Tobi wants ice cream with a cherry. Tobi also calls anyone’s cherry.” Tobi laughed.

“Well my cherry has already been popped.” Hidan laughed.

“Tobi can’t handle your dirty mind. You’re sick.”

“Tobi we’re not eating ice cream for dinner.” Itachi sighed. “I don’t want to drive around in circles. Anyone got an idea, like maybe we could got to a sushi bar or something.”

“Oh my I haven’t had anything raw sense I blew my boyfriend.” Hidan chuckled. Hidan turned to the back seat and smiled at the blond, who was staring out the window wearing a light smile. “I see ya smiling, asshole.”

“Shut the fuck up, hmmm.” Deidara said.

“Ha. I’m glad we’re all happy, but I’ve been driving around and no one has told me what they wanted to eat yet.” Itachi sounded normal, but Hidan could hear the slight irritation in his voice. He seemed a little off today. Hidan wondered what was going on with him.

“Calm down Uchiha.” Deidara kicked Itachi’s seat.

“Do that again and I’m kicking you out of my car.” Itachi hissed.

“Goddamn, what’s wrong?” Deidara shrugged. “I was kidding. Are you pregnant or something, loosing control of those fuckin’ hormones.”

“No. I’m not pregnant and there’s nothing wrong. I just don’t want your nasty shoes kicking my seat. I’m driving. At anytime a car could come up and knock us right off the road. I don’t want to die.” Itachi said. “Then are time on earth will be just like your art.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Deidara asked.

“Tobi thinks he means fleeting.” The masked man cheered. “And Tobi also thinks that’s what everyone calls the shade.”

“I don’t think there was any shade?” Hidan said. “He was just stating a point. Shade would have been something evil like em…”

“We would’ve needed more help than Deidara did when he argued with the tour guide.” Itachi said.

“Ouch. Yes Tobi sees the shade now.”

“Oh god.” Hidan laughed. “It’s like you’ve been fucked in the ass, and now someone has come and fucked you in the mouth.”

“Tobi think Deidara would like that.” Hidan and Tobi laugh, and Itachi cracks a light smile.

“Hey. Fuck all of you, yeah.”

“Oh Tobi threw shade. Tobi threw shade.” The masked boy was about to give himself a pat on the back.

“Yes Tobi did.” Hidan high-fives Tobi.

“Fuck you all. I don’t think that even counts as shade.” Deidara announced as he murmured words under his breath. As he did that, Hidan could see a small smile form on his face. Others may not have noticed it, but Hidan saw it.

“Where are we eating?” Itachi asked.

“How ‘bout that diner?” Hidan suggested. “I heard everyone in the auditorium saying something about it.”

“Yeah. They were saying don’t go to that dinner, tonight. The frat boys go there and they own the place.” Itachi said.

“Who the hell is afraid of some stupid frat boys?” Hidan was a little groggy from this morning, but it mostly went away besides a small headache.

“Um. Tobi is.” The masked boy said. “Tobi hates trouble.”

“Well Tobi is going to have to deal with trouble today. C’mon I heard people talking about their burgers. We need to go. I’m not going to let some sorry frat boys ruin my fun.” Hidan said.

“What about what the people sad?” Tobi stressed. “Trouble.”

“Do they pay your bills?” Hidan asked Tobi.

“No. Tobi doesn’t think so.”

“Are you fuckin’ any of them?”

“NO.”

“Are they in anyway putting you through college?”

“No.”

“Well listen to Hidan, they don’t have the right to tell you what the fuck to do.” Hidan said. “We’re going to the diner.”

“Okay. But if they come for us, it’s your head that’s getting chopped off.” Itachi said.

“Heh. Who knows, I could probably sew it back on.” Hidan said.

(BREAK)

The restaurant was empty. There wasn’t a single soul there besides a lady behind the corner in her uniform. She was looking down at her nails, and failed to notice the four boys who entered the restaurant.

“Does she not see us, yeah?” Deidara grew irritated.

“Ayo, LADY.” Hidan yelled to the woman behind the corner.

She looked over and said, “If you want to sit, take a seat.” He rolled her blue eyes and flipped her blonde hair.

“Fucker.” Hidan mumbled as they took a seat at the booth closest to the door. Hidan began to look through the menu, as he was deciding which burger he was going to get. “See ain’t anybody here.”

“Well...maybe the frat boys decided to skip on dinner tonight.” Tobi said.

“Cool, yeah.” Deidara said. “Now we have the entire restaurant to ourselves.”

“Yippee.” Itachi never sounded happy. Was he happy about anything? He didn’t seem like he really smiled too much even. Hidan was sure he wasn’t a big hit in high school.

“Hi, my name is Samui. Can I get you anything to drink?” Now that the waitress came from behind the table, Hidan was surprised at how big her chest was. God how did she sleep at night, on her back or on her stomach?

“Ummm...Pink lemonade, yeah.” Deidara said first. Tobi got a fruit punch, Itachi water, and Hidan ordered a ginger ale.

“Alright.” She said. “So are you guys from the fraternity? When are the rest of them going to get here?”

“Oh no. We are not from the fraternity.” Tobi said. “Tobi and his friends wanted to try this place out so we came.”

“Oh...this the Kurama fraternity night.” Samui said.

“Well did they rent the place out?” Hidan asked.

“No.” Samui said. “But they don’t like it if other people are here when they come. They prefer to eat alone.”

“Well tell them if they have a problem, I’ll be waiting.” Hidan declared. “I fear no one, especially frat guys. They’d probably be too wasted by the time they get here to notice us.”

“Alright your funeral. Are you ready to order your food?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’ll have the Lighting double burger with everything. Also no salt on the fries.” Hidan said.

“Chicken sandwich.” Itachi said.

“Just the regular one patty lighting burger.” Deidara said.

“Tobi will have the chicken tenders with barbecue, sweet and sour, ranch, and buffalo dipping sauce.” Everyone looked at Tobi weird.

“Damn Tobi all that sauce.” Deidara said.

“Tobi likes options.”

“Alright. I’ll have your drinks to you in a second and a couple of tombstones.” She walked away, her last comment didn’t make Hidan nervous. He wasn’t afraid of some stupid frat guys. When Hidan was younger, his mom taught him to fear only god and of course her.

“Do you think the frat guys are going to kill us, hmm?” Deidara asked.

“I don’t know, but if they do Hidan is dying and while they’re killing him, we’re running. It was his decision to go here in the first place.” Itachi said.

“Oh shut up Itachi.” Hidan said. “You all can act like some pussies if you want. Me, heh’, I ain’t never ran from a fight and I sure ain’t ‘bout to run today.”

“Well let’s see you in action. Here they come.” Itachi said. They glared to the window and in walked some frat boys. They all had on similar T-shirt, which were red and said Kurama, the fraternities name. They were rowdy and loud, Hidan could hear them cursing from inside.

Hidan wasn’t scared though. He wasn’t a punk. He also wasn’t going to get bitched in public. That was a no.

“Hey Samui! Get ready to fuckin’ serve all of us.” A man with orange hair said as he walked in laughing. Behind him came about twelve-frat boys, each of them looking like they lift weights or at least played a sport.

“Alright. Pein.” She said. She looked a little nervous, and her attitude that she had disappeared and now she was scared little girl.

The Frat boys started sitting, and they hadn’t noticed Hidan and his friends until one them turned around. He looked directly at them.

“Shit…” Hidan mumbled. “They see us.”

“I thought you weren’t scared?” Itachi replied.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The orange haired man known as Pein (they saw the back of his shirt with their names) said. “No one told you we own this dinner from seven PM to one AM.”

“Umm...Oh…” Hidan didn't know what to say.

“So I assume you pay the bills?” Itachi shrugged and then looked at Hidan with a look that said “I think you're the pussy now.”

“We don’t need to pay the bills.” Pein said. “Are you really getting smart with me. We own this bar. You’re taking up one of out seats. So we’re going to give you a warning get out, or get kicked the fuck out.”

“But Tobi...has just ordered.” the masked boy said. “And we haven’t paid. It would be rude of us…”

“I don’t care about rude you little sissy.” Pein spat.

“Hey...don’t talk to him like that, yeah.” Deidara said. “Be more respectful. He wasn’t rude to you.”

“You know what, no one cares about you and your friends. LEAVE.” A new person had joined the argument. He was double the size of Pein and had long black hair. His name was Kakuzu, according to the back of his shirt.

“We’re not leaving until we get finished eating.” Hidan spoke up. He wasn’t going to get bitched out. “You don’t own this restaurant.”

“We’ll throw you out on your asses.” Kakuzu said.

“Well that’s a bitch move. There’s like ten of you and only four of us.” Hidan said. “All ten of you are going to gang up on us like some pussies.”

“Kid, I swear to god I will end you if you disrespect me again. I have anger problems.” Kakuzu said. “I would’ve snapped your neck by now, but I’m trying to respect this place.”

“Don’t talk about it, be about it, bitch.” Hidan taunted.

“Hidan stop.” Itachi said. “Quit.”

“What he’s a fuckin’ bitch. He ain’t bout it. You ain’t bout it, bout it.” Hidan laughed. “You ain’t got it in you..Bitch. BIT…”

Hidan couldn’t finish his words as Kakuzu snatched him out of the booth. The man was strong and had a tight grip around Hidan’s throat.

“Stopppityouasswhole...fuckfacefuckerfucker.” Hidan could barely speak.

“Keep talking. I like to hear you speak through the pain.” Kakuzu smirked.


	7. “Oh yeah Tobi thinks that would make up for all the bad things you did.”

Hidan hands flailed like a grumpy kitten suspended in the air. He couldn’t say a single word, his mind empty and his throat clasped by the strong frat boy. Hidan eyes felt like they could pop out his head. His throat was been crush. It was like someone dropped a cement block on his neck. His eyes began to leak a salty stream and his face turned a bright red. 

Fuck. Hidan foot hit the other guy’s body, but it was like it was made of steel. 

“Heh..c’mon. Speak for me.” He squeezed a little tighter. He had a dark smirk on face, similar to murderous psychopath. His eyes emerald and bright as squeeze Hidan’s neck as if he were scrambling for the last piece of toothpaste in an empty tube. 

“Cllll…” Deidara groaned. 

“Let go of Tobi’s friend.” Tobi got up and tried to leap for Kakuzu. He punched the malicious giant in the stomach, but Kakuzu laughed as if they boy tickled him. 

“Back up you little runt.” Hidan breathing became shorter as Kakuzu played with his neck like a stress ball. Kakuzu took his free hand and push Tobi off of him. 

“Grrrr,” Toby growled on the floor. His body tense and he started Kakuzu down, his one free eyes concentrated on Kakuzu. He had a killer look in his eyes as he charged at Kakuzu. 

“Tobi, yeah.” Deidara got up from the table to try and stop Tobi from hurting himself. 

Itachi sat looking wide eyed as his cousin charged to his death. Kakuzu just stared at Tobi like he wasn’t even a challenge. It was like he was welcoming the boy to try his best, but Kakuzu wasn’t fazed at all. He looked calm, and he handled Hidan like a rag doll. 

Tobi jumped and gripped on Kakuzu’s side. He then buried his teeth in the giant's flesh, and a loud uncomfortable grunt could be heard ringing throughout the restaurant. 

Kakuzu immediately released Hidan’s neck, as the flour skinned boy grasped for air. The colour began pouring back into his face as he got another taste of oxygen. Damn I didn’t know how good it felt to breath. 

“You little fucker.” Kakuzu punched Tobi in the face, and Tobi released his grip as he fell to the floor. “I’m going to kill you.” 

“No.” Deidara ran and jumped on Kakuzu’s back and punched him in the head. “Don’t touch Tobi.” 

“Get off!” Kakuzu shouted. 

Next the frat boy known as Pein jumped in and tried to pull Deidara off of Kakuzu. Hidan sat on the floor trying to catch his breath, but when he saw that Pein was punching Deidara and Kakuzu was punching Tobi he lost it. He went to table and grabbed the ketchup and began to spray Kakuzu and Pein with bottle of ketchup. 

“You little punk.” Pein hissed as he let go of Deidara’s blond hair. 

Hidan leaped onto Pein’s slippery body and began to punch the orange haired leader in the face. He hit him with his right hand then his left then an uppercut. 

“Imma fuck your face up.” Hidan gloated, until he was dragged by his hair by another one of the frat members. 

Itachi sat at the table covering his face in embarrassment. This was so unlike Itachi. He heard Hidan make a loud yelp and he looked over to see him engaged in combat with four other fratboys now. So now it was five on three. 

“God...I can’t believe I’m going to get myself into this.” Itachi groaned as he got from the table and ran over to the scene and tried to pull the boys off of Hidan. 

“Hey.” Itachi was picked up by a strong frat boy with tan skin and a fit body that looked fresh out of any fitness magazine.

Itachi turned to look at the boy.

“Sorry but I can’t let you hit my friends.” He said. “If you do, I might have to hurt you and I don’t want to be seen kicking some freshman ass.” 

“Excuse you. I was only going to break up this fight.” Itachi said as he tried to pull the boys off of Hidan. 

“OH well…” the other guy said, “let me help.” 

Hidan was on the ground kicking like his life dependent on it. He couldn’t believe he was trying to fight all these frat guys at once. He caught some of them in the face, but some of them were raining punches down on his body. Hidan didn’t want to admit it but, it felt like they were kissing him. The pain felt so good coming down on his ribs and his stomach. He wanted to feel every punch. The fury, the anger, the passion. Give it to me. Ahhh...yes. Each punch felt like they were caressing him. I think I like...it. 

“Get off of him, yeah.” Deidara groaned as he tried to pull the frat boys off of Hidan. 

Hidan was in his own world and could barely hear the blond as the punches rained down on him. He closed his eyes and stopped kicking. Hit me again...yes...I like that. Harder...you fuckin’ wimps. 

The punches stopped and Hidan groaned as he opened his eyes to the bright lights that were above. 

“Get off of him man.” One of the frat boys groaned as he pulled them off of Hidan. “God we can’t kill a freshman.” 

Hidan tongue darted out to lick his lips lightly as Deidara stared down at him. “Ahhhh….we won right?” 

“I don’t know.” Deidara had this weird look on his face and so did Itachi, who came out of nowhere like a ghost. 

They help Hidan up off the ground the frat boys stare at them like they’ve lost their minds. 

“I think we should go?” Itachi suggested. “I don’t want to have to break up anymore fights. I mean you got Tobi’s mask cracked.” 

“Yeah. Tobi almost had his mask broken.” Tobi covered his mask with his hands. “And Tobi face hasn’t seen the light of day in years.” 

“Do you wear it in the shower, yeah?” 

“When it needs to be clean.” Tobi tells Deidara. 

“C’mon.” Itachi pulled Hidan and they followed outside. 

They got in the car and Hidan began to laugh. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Little fuckers. We fuckin’ conquered there queer frat boy asses.” Hidan couldn’t believe the rush that he felt after that fight, but something was lurking in the back of his mind. He enjoyed being jumped. He usually didn’t like it when people touched him, but there was something different…maybe he should...

“Keep it in the back of your mind.” Itachi was rambling on about something.

“I think I got my hair pulled out, yeah.” Deidara sighed. “Like why would they pull hair. I mean they’re a bunch of bitches.” 

“Hidan next time don’t say anything smart to the frat boys. You almost got all of us killed.” Itachi said. 

“You were all smart mouthing them at the fuckin’ table. What else was I supposed to do.” Hidan said. 

“Was it necessary to call him a bitch?” Itachi asked, “And now Tobi doesn't have a mask. This is one hell of a day. I almost got into a fight. I don’t fight. One of the guys were going to mess me up.” 

“Itachi you don’t get to bitch. You didn’t fight.” Hidan said. 

“I’m just saying, a little self control is always nice.” Itachi was the more proper one out of the four of them. Hidan was sure he wasn’t one to get into a fight or even fight with words. He just seemed boring. He wasn’t Hidan’s cup of tea, but he was his roommate and he was nice to him so...why couldn't they be friends?

“Yeah, I agree you could’ve jumped in.” Deidara said. “I can’t fight, but I jumped in. I had never even punched...no maybe when i was drunk...okay other than drunken fights I’ve never had a fight. I’m not a sober aggressor?” 

“I don’t think that’s the right way of saying what that?” Itachi rolled his eyes. “And I did jump in the fight. Who the hell got all those frat boys off of Hidan?” 

“You jumped in like fifty minutes after the fight began. We were already getting fucked up when you decided to jump your prissy ass in.” Hidan said. 

“I think I handled myself well?” 

“Nope. You’re an ass and pussy.”Hidan said. 

“You’re lack intelligence.” Itachi said. “Just because I don’t want to fight and go to jail makes me a pussy? I’m surprised that woman didn’t call the cops.” 

“That’s beause she was being dicked whipped by the frat boys.” Hidan pointed out, as if it were a fucked. 

“I agree.” Deidara said. “You didn’t help us, yeah. You sat on your ass and didn’t do a damn thing, yeah. You’re were a fuckin’ bitch.” 

“Tobi has no comment.” The boy with the cracked mask said. “But Tobi was surprised that cousin Itachi didn’t help.”

“Okay so what will make you all happy?” Itachi asked. 

“I don’t know.” Deidara said. 

“Okay....now you have to have a solution if you want me to fix something.” Itachi wanted to make them shut the fuck up. He didn’t have to jump in. It wasn’t his fight. It was between Kakuzu and Hidan before Tobi jumped in. 

“I mean you should kiss one of the frat boys.” Hidan said. 

“Yeah I think that’s good. Walk back in the restaurant and kiss on right on the lips.” Deidara seconded. 

“Oh yeah Tobi thinks that would make up for all the bad things you did.” 

“But they hate us?” 

“So...you chicken shit? Huh? ‘Tachi, ‘Tachi.” Hidan teased. 

“Fine…” Itachi rolled his eyes and spun the car into a U-turn. “And after this I don’t want to hear a sound from any of you. He came back to the restaurant and quickly got out the car. He decided he would kiss the big blue on, who helped him get the other boys off Hidan and them. 

Everyone else watched from the car, thinking he won’t do it. 

“Hey it’s one of the assholes.” The boys pointed to Itachi. He could see them trying to clean the ketchup off Kakuzu and Pein clothes. 

“Oh no. He was trying to break up the fight. He’s cool.” The blue guy smiled lightly at Itachi. He read the back of his shirt, Kisame. Itachi walked right up to Kisame and planted a kiss right on his lips. It was a dry kiss, nothing but their lips touching. It meant nothing. 

Then without looking back Itachi walked out of the diner. 

Everyone else in the diner went wild. “Kisame you’re fuckin’ a freshman?,” “Kisame, damn, what did we tell you about swimming in the school yard for your play toys?,” and “How come you didn’t tell us you were gay?” 

“Are you all happy?” Itachi asked as he pulled off. 

“Satisfied. Wished there was more tongue though.” Hidan commented. 

“Yeah. I wanted to feel that you loved him. Matter a fact you should’ve went in there in the nude.” Deidara said. “A couple of ass shots wouldn’t have hurt anyone, yeah.” 

“Yeah Tobi would’ve liked to you be more loving with your male love interest.” 

“Shut up. All of you.” Itachi said. 

Everyone besides Itachi began to laugh. 

(BREAK) 

What are we going to do?” Hidan questioned his friends. “Like damn. Tomorrow classes start and we have yet to do anything viable with our time.” Hidan laid himself out on the couch, while Deidara sat at counter eating a bagel and Tobi was typing away on his computer. Itachi, on the other hand, was quiet as he watched something on his laptop. 

“I don’t know, yeah.” Deidara said. “There ain’t shit to do. I haven’t heard about any parties and the highlight of my weekend was watching Itachi kiss that random guy.” 

“I thought we agreed to not talk about that anymore.” Itachi groaned. 

“We need like a game to play or something?” Hidan sighed. “I don’t know…” 

“Why don’t you go into your room and watch that porn you were watching yesterday?” Deidara chuckled as he bit into his untoasted bagel. 

“Wha…” 

“Oh we heard the ‘ohhh...you have such a big cock.’” Deidara chuckled. “And you like to moan Hidan, yeah. I hear you sighing as you jerked off…” 

“And what were you doing? Listening and jerking?” Hidan asked. 

“Nah...i don’t think you can get me off, yeah. You’re not my type, Hidan my man.” Deidara smiled. “Besides you were moaning and groaning, it sounded uncomfortable. The walls are thin as well. It reminded me of when we were at the dinner and…” 

“Shut up Deidara.” Itachi spat. 

“Oh...I was um...nevermind...I uh...you were jerking off, yeah?” Deidara fumbled over his worlds like a cluess. 

“What are you talking about? What happened at the fuckin’ diner?” Hidan asked. 

“Nothing. I meant like when Kakuzu was choking you, you were moaning is all.” Deidara eyes darted away, desperately trying not to meet his roommate's gaze. “Hidan quit looking at me, yeah. Are you thinking about me being in one of those porns or something?” 

“Are you telling me the truth?” Hidan could see through Deidara's lies. The boy cracked easier than an egg. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“Deidara don’t you dare talk about it.” Itachi hissed from the other side of the room. “We said we’d leave it alone.” 

“You two were talking about me?” Hidan looked from Itachi to Deidara. 

“No. Tobi was in on it to.” the masked boy exclaimed with glee. He was sad about one of his mask cracking, but the boy had several in his closet. 

“So all three of you were talking about me behind my back? That’s fucked up and I thought you all were my friends.” 

“We are, Hidan.” Deidara explained. “It’s just that you at the dinner...you were enjoying when they were all on top of you...like they were hurting you and the look on your face was like…” 

“Like you were you were going to have an orgasim, is what Itachi says. Tobi doesn’t know because Tobi doesn’t watch porn.” 

“I wasn’t thinking like that.” Hidan stated. “I don’t like that kind of stuff..why would I be in love with the idea of someone hurting me.” 

“Some people like that.” Itachi stated. “It’s alright, if you’re a little freaky.” 

“Freaky? I am not a freak. I just..I didn’t enjoy being punched and kicked by a bunch of frat boys.” Hidan had mixed emotions on the entire situation. He didn’t know how he felt about any of it, but there was something about it. It made Hidan hard thinking about all those frat boy all over him, kissing and licking in all the right spots. Giving him a nice spanking. Hmmm….yes. 

Every time Hidan closed his eyes he relished in the sharp intense pain. That guys hand around his throat ganging him. Uhhh...I’m fuckin’ sick. Hidan could feel his cock poke through his jeans. Dammit. I’m a sick fuck.

“I don’t think...I don’t enjoy pain.” Hidan got up from the table. “I wasn’t thinking about the frat boys...then…” 

“Okay well you say you’re not we’ll let it go.” Itachi said. “Maybe you blacked out and had a sex dream? Who knows.” 

“I didn’t have a sex dream.” The way he had my throat. He squeezed. That shit felt so good..hmmmm. 

“Quit being so dramatic, yeah.” Deidara said. 

“Whatever.” Hidan walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. He locked it and laid on his bed. 

He ran his hand over his pants. “Mmmm…” Hidan grabbed a plastic bag he had under his bed and put it across his face. He took shallow breaths until it felt like he was about to suffocate. God yes. The pain oh give me the pain. 

Hidan began gasping and his mind started spinning from the loss of air. 

“Ehhhh...Fuck,..” Hidan groaned as he thought about the frat boys pulling clothes off and having there way with him. “Fuck…” Hidan took a shallow breath, but there was no air coming to his lungs. It was an amazing feeling. His lungs hurt and felt like he swallowed a ball of fire. His mouth was dry and his body pleaded for oxygen, but he cock just got harder and harder. 

“Oh close…” Hidan eyes closed as he pictured the giant Kakuzu with his hand around his neck fucking him like the dirty slut he was. 

Hidan gasped for air as he came all over himself. He quickly pulled the plastic bag off. 

I’m fuckin’ sick. 

Masochist. Hidan was a masochist, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

(BREAK) 

When people said “College isn't like high school they weren’t kidding.” There were too many people in Hidan’s astronomy class, but at least he had it with Deidara. He had someone to talk to and sit with. The professor was foreign and therefore most of the words he said didn’t register in Hidan’s mind. Thank god for the power point, or he’d be lost. 

Deidara probably had better things to do than pay attention to the teacher. He was busy doodling on paper and telling Hidan about all the sculptures he was going to make in his free time, which Hidan didn’t care about, until Deidara said he was going to blow them up. 

“Yeah like fire works.” He had said with a devilish grin on his face. 

Hidan was now off to economics, which Hidan was sure would be the worst class of all. The classroom was small, Hidan was glad for that. He didn’t like having ninety other people in one classroom, it was ungodly. 

Still this beat sunday school with the pastor and his self righteous ass preaching about the good lord and how you’ll go to hell if you don’t do what he says. Hidan was sure if there was a god he could care less whether you prayed to him or not. Hidan truly felt god wasn’t concerned with your life and how it turned out. He doesn’t care about any of us. 

“God cares about everyone.” His mother said that bullshit all the time. “He woke me up this morning and that’s why I love him. The bible said that everything that has breath praise the lord.” 

Hidan had to hold back the eyes rolls. He wanted to express to his mother that “God wasn’t worried about you. He has better things to do than worry about you and your struggle.” Of course he’d be crucified if he did, so he kept his thoughts to himself. 

The students began to pour into the class as the time neared. A few moments later the teacher walked in. She had a bright smile and her face looked serene and soft like a flower. “Hi I’m Kurenai Yuhi, but you can call me Kurenai.” She softened her expression, which Hidan thought was impossible. “Welcome to economics and we have a teaching assistant and his name is…”

In walked Hidan’s worst nightmare, the tall muscular arrogant asshole from the diner was here. 

“Kakuzu.” She said his name as if he were a delight. 

He wore a light smile today, which Hidan had to admit looked nice on him. Still he was pure evil. 

He smile faded as he locked eyes with Hidan. 

Shit. I’m going to fail this class.


	8. “Can I call you Dei, Dei senpai?”

Why the fuck was Kakuzu his fuckin’ TA? The bastard was an idiot. He sure as hell wasn't right for being anyone’s TA, and Hidan sure as hell should’ve reported his ass to the teacher. His behavior was nothing more than shit. Hidan sighed. As long as he didn’t talk to said TA, he’d be fine.

Hidan groaned inwardly as he sat in the school cafeteria for lunch. The food here was overpriced and he wondered why college kids were in debt. The food was high, tuition was high, books were high, and even groceries were ninety dollars and that didn’t even include gas and other utilities.

“Hey.” Deidara was always so cheery, for what Hidan will never know. “Why so sad, Hidan my man? Get jumped again by the frat boys?” Deidara chuckled to himself as Hidan growled inwardly, trying to ignore the stupidity Deidara was giving off.

“I don’t want to talk about the frat boys.” Hidan would never tell anyone, but he got a little excited, down there, when the fight was mentioned. The pain, the rush...dammit. “That fuckin’ asswipe named Kakuzu is my TA in my econ class, so I have to sit and watch him all day. He’s an asshole and I hope he rots in whatever ditch he drug his ugly asss out of.”

“You can always switch teachers, yeah?” Deidara suggested.

“All the other classes are filled up, and the other ones occur when I have other classes…” Hidan sighed. “It’s okay though. I’m not even going to think about him. He can't just flunk me because he hates me. That would be academically dishonest. Who the hell let's them have a dinner to themselves anyways?”

“I don’t know. This city is weird.” Deidara sighed. “Anyways you have to something, un. You can’t sit back and let him walk all over you. You’re fuckin Hidan, yeah.”

“He’s Hidan. He’s fuckin’ Hidan. We get it.” Itachi took a seat with a tray that had a burger and a cookie.

Deidara was dipping his mozzarella sticks in ketchup. “You know you ruin moments, yeah. You’re like the kind of person that’ll give someone a blow job and just when they’re about to get off, stop.”

“Well that’s good.” Itachi said. “Anyways that jocks in my math class and he’s been looking at me.”

“Oh the one you kissed?” Hidan asked.

“Yeah because I didn’t fight like some drunken chick at a club.” Itachi sipped on a tea he pulled from his book bag. “

“Don’t act so fuckin’ self righteous, Uchiha.” Hidan said, through bites of his chicken wrap. “It’s already hard enough when your TA is the frat boy that tried to kill you in front of everyone.”

“No one tried to kill you.” Deidara said. “If anything they tried to kill me, yeah. They pulled on my hair like a bunch of pussies.” Deidara was still pissed that he lost a decent amount of hair during that fight. Deidara complained that his scalp was still sore from the encounter. “Oh guess what?” Deidara got so excited he sung ketchup on the walls and Deidara.

“What?” Hidan asked.

“They’re having an art show to show off student art, un.” Deidara smiled. “They do one in the fall and the spring, and I’m going to submit a couple of my pieces, but they say freshman never get in.”

“Why?” Hidan asked.

“Because they never have the talent that I possess.” Deidara gushed. “I think this is my fuckin chance to make an impression that I’m going to be the best artist this school will ever seen. No other freshman has made it into the art show, but I’m going to prove them all wrong, yeah. It’s going to be fuckin’ awesome and then when I’m done I’m going to ride my wave of awesome to the podium and win first place.”

“Oh they grade the art?” Itachi asked.

“Yeah. That’s the point.” Deidara said. “Best piece gets a whole small room for their artwork at this springs art show.”

“Oh that’s going to be fuckin’ awesome.” Hidan said.

“Yes the fuckin’ freshman can barely get in the art show, let alone win it. I’m going to kill two birds with one stone.”

“I don’t know. It seems that they’re based against freshman artist, so I wouldn’t get your hopes up to high.” Itachi shrugged. “They could just let you try out for the fun of it. Fill you up with a sense of hope, then splat, all your dreams hammered into pieces.”

“That sounds fuckin’ awesome and funny. Can people watch?” Hidan asked, excited.

“No, and Itachi why do you always have to be such a downer? Huh, yeah? Can anyone have any sorta happiness without you acting like an asshole?”

“I didn’t do anything. I was only trying to help. You never know what can happen...and you should always be prepared for the worse.” Itachi took another sip of tea. “You know my mother used to say ‘You can’t be let down, if you weren’t expecting anything to begin with.’”

“That’s shitty.” Hidan said.

“What do you mean?” Itachi asked.

“Your mother wasn’t getting any sex from your father.” Hidan began to laugh like a moron. “You gotta read between the fuckin’ lines. She obviously was expecting some sexy time and your father wasn’t feeling it.”

“Your mother is a long suffering woman, yeah.” Deidara began to laugh, while Itachi frowned, annoyed.

“She isn’t a long suffer woman.” Itachi sighed.

“Hey Tobi loves mozzarella sticks and was so happy that the school carried them. Although they were almost four dollars for only four of em.” Tobi sighed as he sat down. “Tobi almost broke bank on these.”

“Oh look at you speaking with the slang I taught you, yeah.” Deidara smiled, proud.

“No Tobi literally broke his pretty little piggy bank because I lost my debit card and Tobi had to eat.” Tobi sighed. “I had to clean the shards up and everything.”

“Oh. That’s sad.” Hidan said. “Why didn’t you just pull the plug from the bottom?”

“Oh there’s a hole in the bottom?” Tobi hit his mask. “That must’ve been that plastic piece Tobi saw mixed in with the shards of his pretty little piggy.”

“Can you stop saying pretty little piggy?”

“That’s what Tobi named it. Tobi would’ve given it a nickname, but it’s dead now.”

“R-I-P pretty little piggy.” Hidan sighed. “R-I-P.”

“Anyways can we talk about Itachi being an asshole? Sheesh. God if you had a love you wouldn’t be so cynical.” Deidara said. Deidara had been really pissed at Itachi since he went in on Tobi and also the fact that he seemed to think he was better than everyone. Hidan really didn’t pay that much mind. He assumed he was raised to be that way. It wasn’t something he did on purpose.

“Yeah Tobi has been noticing your mood swings lately. You’ve been an asshole.”

“Tobi you’re using profanity.” Hidan high fived Tobi. “Yeah you’ve been pretty bitchy lately.” Hidan did agree that Itachi hadn’t been the kindest soul lately. He was certainly no god

“Are you trying to stage an intervention?” Itachi asked, a hint of anger jumping out of his voice. “If you want I’ll be nicer. I’ve just been trying to help you all out and save you from your self destructive ways.”

“Hey I haven’t done anything self dest--” Hidan stopped himself. Never mind, he was a bit self-destructive. He hadn’t done some things that he’s been the most proud of, but that didn’t give anyone the right to judge him. He had his faults just like everyone else.

“Okay so when you’re all struggling don’t look to me for advice. Hidan when you drink yourself to death and choke on your own vomit; don’t say ‘Oh god I should’ve thought more about what Itachi said.’ Deidara no one was saying you’re not a good artist. You’re pretty great actually, but i was just warning you not to get your hopes high, and Tobi I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I was just saying make sure you have a backup plan incase you can’t be DJ Tobi. I care! Dammit.” Itachi slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked off from the table.

“Wow. Fuck me. Itachi daddy.” Hidan shouted and laughed.

“Well...I feel...shitty.” Deidara said. “Fuck why does he have to be an undercover good person, yeah? Fuck him.”

“Tobi feels weird...like he could just throw up these cheese sticks.”

“I gotta fuckin’ weggie.” Hidan said. “Who wants to pull it out?”

(BREAK)

Hidan hated Sunday school. It was the dumbest thing the church did, and his mother was stupid enough to fall for it. They always asked for another offering or money that Hidan was sure was going to the pastor. Church my ass. He didn’t give a fuck about any of this, especially the stupid youth group. All of these people were idiots.

“I know now that the lord is my shepherd and I shall let him lead me into the light and out of the dark.” One of the church idiots cried out, her smile big and face full of hope. She was one of Hidan’s least favorite people, Fu. She had this stupid obsession, where she had to let the world know her story.

Hidan would say “Hey.” and the bitch will tell him about her weekend. Hidan didn’t give a fuck about the Christian leadership conference she attended. He couldn’t tell her that, so he just smiled and nodded.

“The lord is so great.” That generic bitch. “I mean really….Hidan why don’t you tell us about what god did for you this week.” Hidan felt like one of the little foxes, he was always spoiling the vine.

“This is so fuckin’ stupid.” Hidan groaned inwardly. “Well I fell to my knees this week and scraped my self. I thought I had diabetes, but it healed quickly. I knew then it was god.”

“Oh that’s so inspiring!” She gushed her teeth white. “God Hidan you must be happy that god did something for you. He is a healer?”

“Why can’t god be a she?” Hidan asked. He was just being an asshole. “Isn’t that sexist. Why if he had a vagina this entire time?”

“Well god can’t be a she. The bible refers to God as man. A heavenly father, not a heavenly mother.”

“I mean he’s so caring like a mother and he has a lot of personality traits as a mother, so why can’t he be a woman?” Hidan asked. “And the bible was probably written by sexist men who didn’t think it possible that god could be a woman.” Hidan chuckled on the inside at the looks he was getting from the other people in the groups. He lived for this shit.

“Ummm...Hidan I think-.” Another girl in the group, Yugito spoke. “You’re taking this too far. It says god is a man in the bible, so god is a man. He’s the big man upstairs.”

“Who says the bible is right? It was written by humans who make mistakes, maybe god’s up there pissed because she’s been a woman all this time.”

“You speak stupidity.” Another of the group members shouted.

Hidan could see the guy next to him, Yamato chuckling under his breath.

“I think that you should look at your text. The bible is perfect and god is a man. There are no mistakes in the bible, and if god were a woman he would’ve given us a sign. He wouldn’t come down as said I’m a woman.”

“Why don’t you pray for an answer?” Hidan spat viciously.

“Why are you being this way? God blessed you and you don’t have diabetes, and you’re so angry. Why?” Fu asked. “Why are you questioning the man who woke you up this morning and started you on your way? It’s silly. It’s not right and I won’t sit here and let you pick apart our heavenly father. Quit being--” She began to cry and Hidan wanted to burst into hysterical laughter. Was it really that serious?

Hidan sat back and he got stares from everyone in the youth group, except the guy with auburn hair who chuckled to himself quietly.

After the youth group Hidan approached the guy that was laughing. “What’s so funny?” He asked, almost confused.

“Oh the pastor is going to kill you when he hears how you were questioning the lord's gender.” He chuckled again, and Hidan laughed as well. “It’s okay though. I found the other people in the group to be quite annoying and Fu still crying. ‘God can’t be a woman, he impregnated Marry.” The guy whined in a mocking tone.

“God that bitch is so stupid.” Hidan said.

“My names Yamato.” He smiled.

“Hidan.” The silver haired boy grinned like an idiot.

(BREAK)

The next day was acting class, and Hidan was surprised to find Itachi in that class. Hidan took a seat right by him, but his raven haired roommate didn’t mutter a single word to him. Itachi, of course, was still pissy from yesterday when they tried to give him an “intervention” about his attitude. It wasn’t Hidan’s fault though, but he did agree Itachi could be a bitch on occasions, but he didn’t know he cared.

So Hidan brought him a small treat to say he was sorry. It was something Itachi couldn’t say no to.

“You want some dango?” Hidan asked Itachi, whose lips turned up slightly.

“You can’t bribe my friendship with a dango.” Itachi groaned. “But yeah I would like one.” Hidan chuckled and reached into his book bag and passed Itachi the dessert, which had been wrapped by the cafeteria. “They sell those in the cafeteria?”

“That’s what the fuck I said.” Hidan shrugged. “They like to do foods from different cultures. It’s this thing about including everyone and being more open minded.”

Itachi slid the treats in his book bag. “I’ll eat them later.”

“What are you doing in acting?” Hidan asked, that seemed like the most important question.

“It’s an art elective and my mother told me it helped her with speech class.” Itachi said. “She said they teach you how to project your voice, so I thought why not.”

“Really? I just fuckin’ took it because I couldn’t draw for shit.” Hidan groaned. He and Itachi continued talking about the different classes they were talking, while they class filled up with lots of students. Most of them were smiling, while other were looking awkward and hoping to make at least one friend in this class.

Hidan was so happy Itachi was here. The other classes could be a bit lonely when no one was there.

A few moments later a girl came in and took the final seat next to Hidan. She had purple hair and she was folding some paper in her hand. Hidan assumed it was origami. It was cool how in moments she turned the plain sheet of paper into a small dog.

“Fuck.” Hidan gasped. “Where did ya learn to do that?”

She raised an eyebrow, obviously unsure what to think about Hidan’s vulgar language. “I’m self taught.” She gave Hidan a small smile then pulled out another sheet of paper and began to fold it.

“You taught yourself how to do that?” Hidan was so confused. He wished he had enough self-discipline. He always wanted to learn how to draw, so he went online and watched countless videos. He began to draw himself, and got better, somewhat. Once he started improving he began to skip day, then he stopped drawing, then he forgot about it. Things could only hold his attention for so long.

“Yep.” She didn’t look up from the paper.

Hidan watched in awe, as he tried to guess what she was making. It was the coolest thing he’d seen up close. He thought origami was just something stupid, no real person actually did it, but seeing this up close...wow. “Could you teach me?”

“Sure.” She smiled. “I’ll teach you the simplest one before class starts.”

She pulled out another sheet of paper, and gave to Hidan. She began to tell him how to fold the paper and Hidan felt a little slow, but he got the hang of it. Hidan was so excited. He feet began to shake. This was going to be fuckin’ awesome.

“Alright fold the two sides.” She said.

“Kay.” He said and he looked at his work of art. “What the hell? A paper airplane? I made a fuckin’ paper airplane.” He frowned. He could’ve done that in his sleep.

“Yes.” She shrugged. “I said I’d teach you something.”

“What about a duck, or even a freakin’ fish? What am I supposed to do with a paper airplane?” Itachi chuckled at Hidan’s display of anger.

“Fly it.” She was still folding the paper in her hands. “It takes time to master origami. You have to know the basics before you learn how to create anything complex.”

“What?”

“See. A paper airplane is a work of art just like this.” A paper butterfly sat in her palm, and she gave Hidan the same smile she had earlier. She pulled out a pen and put her name on the butterfly. “Here you go.”

Hidan took it. “Thank you.” He looked at her name. “Konan.”

“Yep.” She said. “And you are?”

“Hidan.”

“Nice.” She chuckled.

“Alright boys and girls. I’ve seen some shitty acting in my time.” the woman walked in the room and commanded everyone’s attention. She was wearing heels that clicked on the ground and her bosom was something straight out of a horny teenage boy’s porn collection. A shade of red rested on her lips and she smiled strong and confident. “And I might see some out of this class, but my the end of this...I hope you could at least convince your parents that you’re thespians.”

Hidan grew a knot in his stomach. This woman seemed...scary.

(BREAK)

“Deidara Senpai.” Tobi chuckled. “You’re going to teach me everything you know about sculpting right?” Deidara could’ve smacked himself. Why they allowed Tobi in the sculpting class was beyond him? And why he decided that Deidara would teach his sculpting secrets, he didn’t know? Poor Tobi. He probably thought they’d sleep in the same bed and paint each other’s nails?

“Quit calling me that, un.” Deidara hissed, and Tobi jumped back a little, scared.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like that name. Tobi picked it out special for ya?” The masked toby shrugged. Out of all the seats in the class, Tobi had to pick the one next to him. There were three seats to a lab table, and Deidara wished he‘d grabbed a seat between two random strangers. If Tobi called him Senpai one more time he would surely strangle him.

A few moments later Deidara blood boiled at the cyclical son of a bitch walked in glass. He had the same bored expression on his face and his eyes were dazed puppets eyes. Deidara clenched his fist. What the hell was he doing in a beginner's sculpting class.

And of course he saw Deidara and smiled at him.

“That fucker.” Deidara hissed.

“Why can’t you be happy like Tobi, yeah.” The Uchiha shrugged and did a small dance. “Oh wait that’s Sasori from the tour. Never mind Tobi doesn’t like him. He was mean to Tobi’s friend.”

“Hush.” Deidara told Tobi.

“Dei. Dei. Long time no see.” He took the seat right next to Deidara, smug bastard. “God ya know I’ve been thinking about a lot of stuff and maybe I was a little hard on you during the tour. I felt terrible. I mean I should’ve been more professional, but you just don’t know a thing about art.”

“I don’t know a thing about art!” Deidara griped. “I know way more than you that’s why I’m going to win the art contest.”

“No freshman has won.” Sasori shrugged.

“So I’m better than you.” Deidara smiled. “Because I’m going to win this year.”

“Actually no. I didn’t go here for the fall as a freshman. I took classes at the community college, and transferred here for the spring semester. I’m sorry, but you’re not better than me, and trust me. I blew everyone away at the spring art show.”

“Oh yes Tobi heard that you made a life like puppet and it was beautiful.” Tobi sighed. “Can you make Tobi one?”

“Shut up Tobi.” Deidara turned to Tobi and grunted. “So you’re a sophomore?”

“Yep.”

“Well get ready to get your sophomore ass kicked by a freshman.” Deidara boasted, confident.

“Tobi really didn’t like that line. It could've been better.” Tobi shrugged.

“Hus Tobi. Hush dammit.” Deidara said. “Now I’m going to destroy you in this class as well.”

“Really?”

“Yep sculpting is my specialty and no one...I mean no one could compete with me in my high school.”

“Well that’s sad, that you surrounded yourself with worse artist than you self, giving you a false sense of confidence. Truly you haven’t seen real art. I’m going to show you Dei, Dei what real art is.” He had a murderous smile on his face, and Deidara was fazed by it all.

“Don’t call me Dei, Dei, yeah.”

“Can I call you Dei, Dei senpai?” Tobi gushed.

“No.” Deidara frowned. “No you cannot.”

(BREAK)

“Why would you do that?” Hitomi complained. Word had finally made it’s way back to his mother about Hidan being an asshole in his youth group. “You’ll give your mother a bad name in the church if you keep going with your blatant disrespect.”

“What? God could be a woman?” Hidan shrugged.

“And what did you say about Joseph being a homosexual?”

“What straight man wears a coat of many colors?” Hidan asked, pissed. He didn’t care about his mother and her “spotless reputation.” Why did she care what the people at the church thought about her? They weren’t the best group of people anyways.

“Please do not talk about the bible in such a way. You have such a small mind Hidan.” She said. “You’re only sixteen, maybe when you’re twenty-one you’ll have a better grip on how life and being a god fearing man works. You can’t walk around spitting hate and claim to be apart of the church. It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not that bad.” Hidan shrugged. “I like questioning the book. Aren’t we supposed to question the word of the lord so then we can understand it.”

“No. The word of the lord is law. It’s not an option. It is fact. You don’t go around questioning the sky. It’s blue because it is blue and God word is bond because it is so.” Hitomi explain, a hint of irritation in her voice. Hidan knew he was pissing her off, but he couldn’t help it. Why did she care what those people thought about her? Hidan sure as hell didn’t value their opinion, so why did she? They didn’t pay her rent, buy her groceries, or take care of her children. She owed those people nothing.

“Well who says the sky is blue?” Hidan questioned. “For all we know it could be green. Maybe we’re all color blind?”

“Hidan I think you’re just blind to the beauty of the world and the beauty of lord. You need help. Maybe you should go to pastor for counseling?”

“No. I hate that.”

“You’re misbehaving and I might have no choice. You don’t seem to be all there in the head...it worries me Hidan. You’ve always have questioned the word of the lord. A real man should not question the lord.”

“What’s the matter with questioning the bible?” Hidan asked.

“Be quiet Hidan!” She yelled. “We’re about to go into church. I just can’t have this right now. You go into that youth group and behave. I don’t want to hear anything about you making the other students cry over stupidity and nonsense.”

“Alright.” Hidan muttered. “Does that mean I have to go to counseling with the pastor?”

“We'll see.” She frowned and she got out of the car. “Now how does your mother look?” Hidan look at her dress and nodded, it was a black dress, simple and elegant. She always thought it was important to look your best when coming to church. She obviously hadn’t heard the phrase “Come as you are.”

She straightened herself up and smiled. Her smile, if you’d look close, you could see the stress wearing on her face. Still no one ever saw it. His mother was good. She was pretty good.

They walked into the church and Hidan went right to youth group. Everyone in the youth group didn’t say a single word to him, and stood off to the side, almost separated. Hidan shrugged. He didn’t give a fuck.

“You really pissed everyone off, huh?” Hidan turned to the boy with almond eyes, who ginned.

“I think I might have, but I don’t give a fuck.” Hidan laughed.

“Yep. Exile in god's house.” Yamato laughed.

(BREAK)

This was not the way thing were supposed to go. Hidan reacted like anyone would’ve reacted when he found out they had a meeting with RA. He was royally pissed. He didn’t want to talk to RA, and he didn’t have to have much to with him. They had already skipped the mandatory meeting with him the first time, and Hidan hadn’t even venture to find out what his name was.

They all sat in the lounge on the third floor waiting for the RA. How he was late to his own meetings was beyond Hidan.

“I fuckin’ can’t stand this, yeah.” Deidara said. “I had plans today?”

“What were you going to do?” Tobi asked.

“I don’t know...shit.” Deidara said.

“Anyways. It might be nice to meet the RA. Tobi has heard from the other residents that he was nice and he had the best smile. Tobi loves a good smile.” The masked Uchiha boasted as Itachi took the space against the wall next to him.

“I think they're just horny. Everyone wants to fuck someone who has power.” Hidan said. “Shit I get horny when I think of a police officer and that might effect my decision on whether he has a nice smile or not.”

“What?” Deidara incoherently asked, and Hidan shrugged.

“Anyways why can’t we just meet the guy before you all go making assumptions.” Itachi said. “For all you know, he could be what god wanted us all to look like.”

“I doubt so, yeah. Because I’m already the most envied person in the entire world. Who doesn’t want to look like me?”

“Tobi is fine with how he looks, yeah.” Tobi responded to Deidara.

“You won’t even take your mask off. What do you mean, hmmm?” Deidara responded.

“That doesn’t mean Tobi doesn’t think he’s beautiful, Tobi. Don’t hate Tobi because he’s beautiful Deidara, yeah.” Tobi snapped his fingers as if telling Deidara.

“When did you start saying yeah at the end of every sentence?” Itachi asked. “Isn’t that Deidara’s thing?”

“Oh Tobi is trying to be like Deidara, un. So he can to be a great sculptor in art class. You know what they say? Life imitates art?”

“I don’t think you're using that expression in the right sense.” Itachi exhaled. 

“Stop it. Quit being a fuckin’ stalker Tobi. It’s creepy and if you truly want to be like me you’d have to drop that stupid third person thing, and you can’t be a ‘good’ boy. Deidara is not a ‘good’ boy.”

“So you want Tobi to get wasted and give blow jobs to random strangers at parties, for token moments of love and attention. Also do you want Tobi to dye his hair blond and become an attention whore who can’t live without being the best.”

Everyone looked at Tobi with wide eyes.

“You stupid fuck.” Deidara smiled. “Don’t forget you’d have to tie your hair up like this and your love for fireworks, yeah.”

Itachi and Hidan kept their own opinions to themselves as the RA walked in. He had a familiar face, one that made Hidan beam with excitement, while Itachi curse himself for being born.

“Hey. I’m Kisame Hoshigaki and I’m your RA, as you all know.” Kisame eyes locked with Itachi. “That is if you came to the mandatory meeting?” Everyone uttered a small, chuckled and Itachi could kill himself. He wanted to stop the ribbons of read that attacked his face.

“Damn Itachi. It seems you like like men in power.” Hidan laughed. “Do you like his smile?”

“Don’t say another word. Not another word.” Itachi didn’t want to admit it, but he had a nice smile.


	9. “Poetry doesn’t have to be personal. It can be about anything. Write about the towels that hang in your bathroom and this chili, yeah.”

“Here comes my favorite part of class, monologues.” Tsunade smiled as she sat in her chair. She looked around the room taking attendance. The had learned their names by the second week of classes, now they were entering their third week and she managed to learned a little information about each one of them without knowing it. 

She says “Improv can tell you a lot about a person.”

“Fuck, now we have to do monologues. I can barely memorize where I put my house keys.” Hidan groaned to Itachi. “By the way, do you have your key because I left mine at home. I think I put it under the counter? Or something like that.”

“Sure.” This happened daily, and Hidan could tell his roommate was sick of it, but what could he do?

“You know you’re so responsible.” Hidan smiled. “If you weren’t my friend I’d have sex with you.”

“Hmmm...I’d have to decline.” Itachi sniped. 

“You’ve got to do better Hidan.” Konan said her attention on Tsunade. “Isn’t this an everyday thing.” 

“Mind your own business.” Hidan snapped, playfully. “And where the hell is that swan you promised me?” Konan promised last week she’d make him a swan. Hidan enjoyed origami, not wanting to make it, only watch it from afar. He wasn’t an artist, more so he appreciated art. 

“I hadn’t got around to it yet, I’ve been studying for my bio lab.” Konan said. “That class is about to kick to my ass, but I’ll get around to it.” Hidan was shocked to hear Konan was having a rough time with grades. She had been the smartest person, next to the Uchiha, that he’d ever met. The people back in highschool thought they were smart, but couldn’t hold a candle to the people here. They were elite. 

“Well take your time no rush. I want it to be perfect.” Hidan smiled. 

“So you’ll find a monologue that could be between one to two minutes.” Tsunade lectured. “Monologues should be within the last twenty years. So basically only monologues from this century. Also please no shakespeare. None of you are at that level, yet. I’m sure your high school teachers fed you lies, but they did not prepare you to actually do any real Shakespeare.” 

“Oh I wanted to be Hamlet.” Someone cried out, sarcastically. The class laughed. 

“I’m sure you’d make an excellent Hamlet when you’ve actually grown as an actor.” Tsunade said. “Shakespeare is not for beginner actors. You’ve been taught horrible things in highschool and I’m here to break you from all those habits. Also monologue choices are do next week.”   
“One week.” Hidan inwardly rolled his eyes. One week to look through plays to find a suitable monologue? That was ridiculous. . 

“So goodluck with your search. If you need help, come and find me. I’m always open to giving advice and helping find monologues.” Tsunade assured them that it would be fine and that she grades them on their abilities, not the abilities of others. “I haven’t ever failed a student, in this class, but if I have to, then I will.”

She crossed her legs and looked down at her clipboard. “Today we do more improv.”

Everyone in the class sat up in their chairs. 

“Who’s up first?” Tsunade asked. 

(BREAK) 

Hidan hadn’t thought twice about economics. It was a boring class, one of those classes where the teacher lectures for an hour and when the lecture is complete, talks on and on about things that don’t seem to matter. Hidan had grown tired of the teacher, so much so, that he stopped going to class for a few sessions. He didn’t miss much, because the lectures were posted online. 

But today, after missing three classes in a row, it was time to face the music. He dragged himself and his books to class. 

He sat in his usual spot and pulled out his computer. He pulled out his phone and surf the web looking for laptops. He needed one because it was difficult to drag yourself to the computer lab to do homework. Hidan liked doing it in the comfort of his own room. He also felt left out. He was probably one of the one hundred out of five thousand kids on campus without a laptop. Even the guy who wore the holy shirt and filp flops to this class had a laptop. 

“When was the last time you were in class?” A familiar voice chuckled. 

Hidan turned to the voice and when he found who it was. “Yamato?” 

“Hidan. The teacher has been talking about you for the last couple of classes and I’m like he’s in here. Did he drop? And you never came.” Yamato said. 

“Yeah after day two I got tired of this shit.” Hidan said. “You transfered into this class?” 

“Yeah. I started a bit late because of some shit got mixed up with my financial aid, but I didn’t know you went here.” Yamato smiled. Hidan was so excited. He had a friend, an old friend, but a friend anyways.  
“How do you like campus life?” Hidan asked. “Do you live on campus?” 

“Yep. I have a roommate who’s cool. Names Kakashi, he wears a weird mask. You?” 

“I have four roommates, one’s gay and the others are weird as fuck.” Hidan chuckled. “But I love them all equally. One wears a mask though and I’m waiting on the day to snatch the fucker off and see his real god damn face.” 

“So I guess we have something in common.” Yamato smiled. He’d always had perfect teeth; Yamato claimed they had grown in like that. 

“Do you still go to church?” Hidan asked. 

“My mother divorced my father and we moved away. She goes to church occasionally. I think she’s moving towards Islam. She’s been doing a lot of searching, and she’s went to a few services, says there enlightening.” Yamato said. “But me, not really. I don’t have a certain faith I believe in. I’m an atheist.” 

“An atheist?” Hidan asked. “So you don’t believe in anything.” 

“No. I used to believe in humanity but…” Yamato shrugged. An Atheist? That had never crossed Hidan mind. Maybe once or twice, but he couldn’t fathom what it was like to believe in nothing. Maybe because he was always told he should believe in something. “Are you still a christian?” 

Hidan chuckled. “I’m still forced to go to the same church with those same stupid people.” Hidan groaned just thinking about church. He would hate to have to go home during the holidays because he’d have to deal with people he’d rather not be around. His mother’s entire life revolved around the church and Hidan hated it. 

They had a carnival, Hidan’s mother forced him to go. Even though they’d play stupid games like bible trivia where the prize would be a piece of candy and a bottle of holy oil. Hidan couldn’t understand how his mother could bare to get out of bed in the morning. How could she live for a church who took ten percent from her check? How could she willing give her heart and soul away to a place that fed lies. That said “If you’re in trouble pray to god.” As if he did anything for anyone. 

“I hate that place.” Hidan said. 

“Well maybe you should come to the atheist group?” Yamato said. 

“There’s an atheist group?” Hidan asked. 

“Yeah we meet once a week, just like the christian group and we talk about everything. We’re sharing poetry tonight, and you can bring your roommates.” Yamato smiled. “We support each other.” 

“Sure. Why not?” Hidan shrugged. 

“Good.” Yamato smiled. “I’ll see you there then?” 

“Right,” Hidan said. “It sounds like a good time, although I’m not really a big fan of poetry.” 

“They tell the most beautiful poems and there’s singing.” Yamato added. 

Before Hidan could respond, a familiar person came into the room. It was Kakuzu, who Hidan had to say looked very nice. He wore a dark slim pair of jeans and a distress henley shirt. It fell on his body nicely. He had a crooked smile on his face. Still that didn’t take away from the fact that he was an arrogant bastard. 

“So what’s up?” Kakuzu said to the class. “Professor Kurenai will be out for next week due to some extenuating circumstances so I’ll be teaching the class. Also we will still have the quiz next class period and I’ll be holding a need to know session the day before at noon in this room. So for you all who don’t seem to want to get up and come to class, it would be wise to attend that need to know session.” Kakuzu gave Hidan a smirk. 

Hidan hated his guts. So what he didn’t know the first thing about economics because he’d decided not to come to class. So what he didn’t want to read through the online quizzes. But still that didn’t mean shit. 

“So now let’s go over chapter two.” Kakuzu said. “I got Kurenai’s slides from her.” 

“I hope Kurenai's alright.” Yamato said. 

“Me too.” Kakuzu gave Hidan a smirk. 

(BREAK) 

“A group of Atheist?” Deidara complained, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “The last thing I imagined I wanted to do tonight was go listen to a group of people recite poems they wrote between mastrubating and studying for test, yeah.”

“Why not. It’ll be fuckin’ awesome.” Hidan didn’t think that getting his roommates on baord to do something on campus would be so hard. They were college freshmen, and freshmen should be open to everything right? It’ll be cool. They could listen to poetry and talk to other college kids, but Hidan didn’t want to show up alone. 

“Since when do you care about poetry?” Deidara asked.

“Now.” Hidan sighed. 

“So this Yamato guy, you know him from church. I thought you hated church and never wanted to see those fuckers again?” Deidara always had to bring up the past. He would never let Hidan outburst fade. Wasn’t he the one that was always saying “art is for the moment. It’s fleeting.” 

“Fuck that. Forget that. Are you coming or not?” Hidan asked. 

“I’ll have to think about it.” Deidara shrugged. 

Before Hidan could say something the microwave interrupted their conversation. Deidara slid over to the microwave and took his food out. Hidan could smell the chili from where he stood. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“What did Itachi say?” Deidara asked. 

“He’s busy. He says he has this stupid history assignment to do and he has to read some play to find a monologue for acting class.” Hidan said. 

“Tobi?” 

“I can’t take Tobi anywhere. Are you crazy.” Hidan said. “He was going to be my last resort after I asked you. No offense to him, but he can’t sit still for longer than five minutes and sitting next to him while he gets emotional about poetry isn’t how I wanted to spend this afternoon.” 

Deidara gathers a fork and begins to eat his chili. “Alright. I’ll go on one condition” 

“What is that?” Hidan asked. 

“You put together a piece to share.” Deidara said through fork fulls of chili. 

“Me, poetry.” Hidan had never been a word smith. He hated the thought of even writing a diary. He sucked at most things that had to do with literature, so what type of poetry would he come up with. 

“Yeah. It’s like writing a song.” Deidara said. “I do little ones all the time, yeah. Then I set them on fire so the memory can burn bright and then fade like a candle in the wind.” 

“I don’t write poetry.” Hidan said. “And even I did, what the fuck would I look like sharing poetry with a group of strangers.” To do that Hidan would have to share feelings. What type of person would be if he shared feelings? Only annoying people shared feelings. 

All those years Hidan dispersed those people in class who’d tell all their business to everyone without a second through. Who does that? Who’d be comfortable with everyone knowing so much about you? Only an idiot. 

Hidan did not want to take any part in it.

“Poetry doesn’t have to be personal. It can be about anything. Write about the towels that hang in your bathroom and this chili, yeah.” 

“Chili?” Hidan asked. 

“Yeah. Chili.” Deidara said. 

A moment of silence passed between the two, and Hidan began to think of ideas that would fit. What would a group of atheist want him to talk about. Wait, if he went alone. He wouldn’t have to do this. Yeah, he could just ask Tobi. That would be better than baring his soul to a group of people. 

“I’ll just ask Tobi.” Hidan said. 

“Well good luck with that, yeah.” Deidara said. 

As if on cue, Tobi burst through the door. “Tobi had the longest day ever. It was filled with adventure and I had a chocolate milk at the cafeteria and Tobi saw this cute man for Dei Dei Sempai. He had green hair and he was in a band. He said he was a drummer, and Tobi was like oh that’s so cool. He asked me to come hang out with him and listen to his music. Dei Dei Sempai you should come and kick it with us.” Tobi always made it necessary to tell everyone, everything at any moment. He’d come in running his mouth with these monologues at any moment, and sometimes it irked Hidan and other times it made Hidan smile. Today it was the former. 

Hidan supressed a “Shut the Fuck up. I’m in a crisis,” and instead said, “Hey Tob-ster, would you like to go to a poetry thing tonight.” 

“I can’t. Tobi told the guy with the green hair he’d come to his gig to listen to his music.” Tobi said. “And I was going to get Deidara to come with me.” 

“No can do, yeah. I’m going to the poetry thing with Hidan.” Deidara shrugged. 

“Then who does Tobi go with?” Tobi asked. “Tobi doesn’t want to seem like a loner.” 

“Take Itachi.” Deidara and Hidan said in unison. 

“Alright, but I wanted to set you up with him Deidara. He has pale skin and he’s so cool.” Tobi clapped his hands together. 

“I don’t want to date someone with green hair…” Deidara mumbled eating his chili. 

“Fine. I’ll get Itachi set up with him.” Tobi said, and when you see him with Itachi you’ll be jealous.

“Is Itachi even gay?” Hidan asked. 

“He kissed the RA, isn’t that proof enough?” Tobi asked. 

“I just thought he’d did it because we made him, lol.” Hidan chuckled. Hidan sighed. So he had no choice but to go to this thing with Deidara, and write a poem in less than an hour. What the hell would he’d write about? He could write about his horrible job or his boring life. No that would seem like a cry baby. God he didn’t want Yamato and his friends to think he was a little bitch. 

“I don’t know.” Tobi said. 

Before another word left anyone else's mouth Itachi came through the door. His bookbag was probably filled with books, no doubt, and he looked stressed. Most likely it was about work that hadn’t even come about yet. He’d like to get his assignments done so early. 

“Itachi you’re coming with Tobi to see this amazing guy play.” Tobi said. 

“I have work to do.” Itachi said. “I have to memorize a monologue that I haven’t even picked out yet.” 

“Over achiever.” Hidan pointed out. “Take off a night and go out with your cousin. He wants to set you up with this guy in a fuckin’ band. That sounds awesome.” 

“I don’t need anyone’s help finding someone.” Itachi rolled his eyes. 

“Why you still waiting on the RA to blow your back out.” Deidara cackled, and everyone else in the room laugh, except Itachi. His eyes were fixed on Deidara, with a deadly gaze. 

“I don’t want to deal with your immaturity right now.” Itachi groaned. “What time will this gig be over. I might spare a little time so you won’t have to go by yourself.” 

“Tobi doesn’t know. He didn’t tell Tobi.” The masked boy tilted his head in confusion. 

“As long as were home before midnight, so I can get a little rest. And I’ll only go if you agree not to set me up with whoever the hell that guy is.” 

“Yeah...Tobi Agrees.” His fingers were crossed behind his back. Hidan gave Tobi a knowing look and the masked boy chuckled. 

“Let me know when you’re ready to go.” Itachi walked off into his room to probably study for a test that was five weeks away, while Tobi jumped happily. 

“Deidara prepare to be jealous.” Tobi beamed. 

“Whatever.” Deidara gets up to toss his Chili out.

“No way don’t toss that fuckin’ chili out.” Hidan walked over and took it. Half of it was still left. “Have you been sucking any dick lately?” 

“Not that you know of.” Deidara smirked. 

“Good. I’m eating it.” Hidan grabbed Deidara forked and scurried off to his room to write a poem. “Be ready at eight.” 

(BREAK) 

Tobi wished his cousin would be more open to new things, but when they arrived at the venue and the place was filled with young people jumping, shouting, and drinking while humping on each other Tobi knew Itachi would hate him for the rest of his life. He could feel the irritation radiate off of Itachi as they took a seat at one of the booth. The venue was set up in restaurant. The stage was in front and people crowded around it, yelling in anticipation. 

There was a bar and one could order food. Itachi and Tobi were greeted by a waiter who gave them a menu, and said he’d be back soon. 

“They must be popular if people are lined up like this, eh?” Tobi tried to jolt his cousin into easy conversation. 

“I see.” Itachi looked down at the menu. He probably was going to get a sweetened tea and something from the dessert menu. He had a real sweet tooth. 

“You know this isn’t that bad you know. At least no one’s drunk running around like a chicken with their head cut off.” Tobi tried to get his cousin to look on the bright side, but that scowl still dressed his face. Itachi was always had to read and most of his faces seemed angry or disinterested. He wished he’d be more open to the possibilities of world and not be afraid of the unknown. Tobi loved being adventurous. When they were younger Itachi would never want to go on the swings. He had fallen off when he was six and never wanted to go on, until Tobi pushed him to do it, and finally at the age of nine he went on them again and he loved it. Tobi knew his cousin needed a little push and he’d be happy. 

“How have classes been going?” Itachi asked. 

“I’ve been enjoying music classes and Tobi learning a lot about the guitar. My professor is a mean one, but Tobi brought her coffee last week and she’s been in a softer mood.” Tobi boasted. “You know I’ve been thinking about what you said about the backup plan and-” 

“Don’t think about that. That was stupid of me.” Itachi said. “I just-” 

“No. Tobi understands. Tobi thought about minoring in business or something so he’d still find a job somewhere in music if being a DJ doesn't work out.” Tobi fiddled his fingers. “Tobi knows you’re looking out for him, and-” 

“I’m not looking out for you by being a jerk and for that I’m sorry. I just don't’ want to see you fail.” Itachi’s gazed away to the dance floor, then his gaze traveled to the other side of the restaurant. He kept his gaze there and Tobi followed it. Across the bar was their RA sitting with a group of other RA’s. Tobi could tell because they all had on their RA Polo’s. 

“Itachi.” Tobi said. 

“Huh?” Itachi turned to Tobi. “I was just thinking is all.” 

Tobi knew then what he must do. He needed to get the RA to become Itachi’s boyfriend. Yes. That would make his cousin very happy. That would make him feel like he belonged. So that’s was what he’d do. That would be his new mission. 

“Hey.” The waiter came over, she was smiling. “So do you guys love Air Guitar.” 

“Air Guitar?” Tobi looked at the woman confused. 

“Yeah.” She said. “That’s what’s going on here tonight. It’s our most popular night among the younger crowd. 

“Wow.” Tobi looked at Itachi, who was puzzled. 

“So what can I get you guys?” She smiled. 

(BREAK)

So I’m so sorry about being away for so long, and I definitely have so much in store for this wonderful story. I will get back to all the comments made on this work. I’ve just been so busy with school lately, but I should back with an update soon. I plan to update other stories when I get a chance. Also if you’re reading this and I haven’t responded to a comment you made, I soon will. I’m alive, lol. I just haven’t gotten around to updating. 

Sidenote: Read my story with WammyHouseDropout called He’s not bleeding on the Ballroom Floor for Attention. It’s a collab fic we’ve been working on. ;) Thank and see you soon.


End file.
